Una Nueva Historia
by Natsuki Ueda
Summary: Ya había pasado tres meses desde que terminó el Damaitou no Enbu. Y tras la caída del gremio de Sabertooth, siete miembros se ven forzados a buscar donde vivir. Mientras un gremio poderoso sale de las tinieblas. Nuevos amores, amistades, odio, rivalidades, batallas, humor, más destrucción y fiesta. NaLu,Gruvia,Jerza,GaLe, LaMi,RoWen,RogYu y mas...
1. Capitulo 1: Premonición

Nota: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1: Premonición. Lágrimas de un tigre.

Había pasado tres meses desde que terminó el Damaitou no Enbu, como aquella feroz lucha contra los dragones y contra el Rogue del Futuro. Y tras una gran y cálida bienvenida de parte de toda la Ciudad de Magnolia el equipo de Fairy Tail continuo como siempre siendo ellos mismos y sin cambiar nada… Solo a excepción de su Gremio ya que como premio el Alcalde había mandado a reconstruir el gran edificio que era el gremio, aquel hogar que le pertenecía a las Hadas.

Como siempre Natsu y Gray se encontraban peleando por otra de sus tonterías, Happy seguía a Charle intentando darle un ramo de pescados, Mira se encontraba sirviendo a los magos que llegaban exhaustos de sus misiones siendo ayudada por Kinana y Lissana. Macaco y Wacaba se encontraban ojeando la revista Sorcerer's Weekly la más popular de todo fiore por no decir única, mientras sus sonrojos aumentaban a la par que veían las fotografías y comenzaban babeaban, a lado de ellos se encontraba Romeo como los par de pervertidos que eran. Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Wendy se encontraban en una de las mesas sentadas. Gajeel y Lily entraban por la puerta al parecer acababan de llegar de una misión. Elfman gritaba cosas sin sentidos de ser un hombre. En fin Fairy tail era sí.

- No puedo creerlo era mi falda favorita –Se lamentaba la maga de espíritus estelares al ver su ropa arruinada por culpa del Dragón de fuego- Donde esta Erza cuando más se necesita –suspiro resignada

- Creo que Erza-san se fue a una misión–Comento Wendy que tomaba una taza de té al igual que la maga elemental

- Erza regresa el tres días –la dulce voz de Mirajane llamo su atención, la chica tenía unas bandejas con bebidas- Pero dijo que tal vez iría a descansar directamente a Fairy Hill

- Solo espero que sin la ausencia de ella –Comenzó Levy

- Ellos no intenten destruir al gremio –Lucy segundo a la maga de escritura solida viendo como mesas, sillas, barriles y personas salían volando

- No creo aunque… -no pudo terminar su frase la exmodel ya que alguien la noqueo con un barril

- Mira/Mira-san –las magas vieron preocupadas a la maga

- Aventar barriles es de hombres –el grito de Elfman llamo su atención al parecer él había sido el causante de eso

- Hombre idiota a la que le pegaste fue a tu hermana –nadie pudo evitar reír al ver como Evergreen regañaba al chico musculoso sin dejar de golpearlo con su abanico

- Juvia cree que deberíamos preocuparnos más por seguir vivas –la maga no podía dejar de ver a la pobre de Mirajane las demás solo pudieron darle la razón

Todo continuo con normalidad, las magas agradecían que con la llegada de Laxus el acabara con el alboroto, Mirajane ya se encontraba bien solo llevaba unos vendajes en la cabeza y se encontraba con el Dragón Slayer del Rayo sirviéndole una bebida. Más de un chico taladraba con la mirada a Laxus, ese gran hombre se había atrevido a golpearlos y más cuando vio como Mirajane yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

- Ustedes tienen la culpa –los regaños de Lucy no se hicieron esperar

- P-pero –El Dragón Slayer de Fuego estaba lleno de vendajes- todo fue culpa de Elfman él fue el que golpeo a Mira

- PERO, USTEDES EMPESARON –Lucy recalco muy bien sus palabras- Laxus lo único que hiso fue impedir que USTEDES destruyeran el gremio

- Solo era una batalla amistosa –El gruñido de Gajeel llamo la atención de todos al igual que Natsu estaba lleno de vendajes

- Eso yo no llamaría batalla amistosa, estaban barriendo con medio gremio –Le reprocho Levy acomodándole los vendajes de la mano pero este no quería dejarse- Gajeel deja de moverte

- Pero Elfman ya estaba siendo golpeado por Evergreen, porque tenía que venir Laxus y golpearnos a nosotros y a él no –se quejó el peli-rosado

- Juvia cree que no lo golpeo porque a Alaxus-san le gusta Mirajane-san –Todos miraron en silencio a la maga elemental por lo que había dicho, después todos rieron era imposible que esos dos llegaran a ser pareja, además Laxus jamás daría el primer paso es demasiado orgulloso y Mirajane menos ella prefería planear molestar a las demás posibles parejas

- No lo creo, pero no entiendo como Elfman le gusta a esa Loca que se la pasa golpeándolo con su abanico –Gray "casi" nunca media sus palabras y no se hiso esperar que recibiera un fuerte golpe en la nuca todos voltearon a ver quién era el responsable, o la responsable, que era ni más ni menos que la chica de ojos de medusa

- A quien rayos le dices loca –La furia en la voz de Evergreen era notoria, dándole otro golpe con el abanico- es mejor que no me hagas enojas Gray Fullbuster, que si lo haces puedes terminar de piedra –el chico sudo ante la amenaza de la hada. Erza y Mirajane no eran a las únicas que les debían temer, ya que la Maga de lentes tenía el mismo carácter que Erza, claro cuando le convenía y ninguno le apetecía volverse de piedra

Era verdad Erza la mayoría del tiempo siempre inundaba a todos de terror, con una solo mirada aterradora ellos sentían como los golpeaba, o con unas simples palabras amenazantes lograba que todos temblaran del miedo y no solo eso, también estaba la Fuerza bruta de esa chica que la hacía mucho más tenebrosa.

Mirajane, Mira era como un Ángel caído del cielo, dulce y amable, pero como se había dicho era un ángel caído del cielo, esa chica se podía convertir en el mismísimo Demonio y no en sentido figurado, ella con la ayuda de su Satan Soul se convertía en el mismo demonio, con tal de proteger a los suyos.

Y por último ahí estaba Avergreen, la mujer de ojos de medusa, la mujer es inteligente al igual que las otras y tenía el carácter un poco parecido al de Erza, a pesar que no contara con la misma fuerza, pero tenía un punto a su favor, gracias a sus ojos poder convertir a todos en piedra.

- L-lo siento –El alquimista de hielo se disculpó con la maga para después ver como se iba esta y suspiraba resignado, ¿Acaso todas la magas de su gremio estaban locas?, por un momento su mirada se posó en Wendy la más pequeña del grupo, a lo que todos se dieron cuenta causándole un nerviosismo a la niña- no sigas sus pasos –le susurro a lo que ella solo asentía sin comprender lo dicho del Fullbuster

- Enserio cada vez están más locas e histéricas ustedes –Chillo Natsu por lo bajo pero no se hizo esperar un manotazo de la Rubia que se sintió ofendida por lo dicho, causando que la cara de este diera de lleno con la mesa- Porque ases eso –le chillo el Dragneel

- Por ser un tonto –Lucy lo miro ofendida ignorando las quejas de este, causando más risa a los demás

- Charle ¿pasa algo? Te veo muy callada –Wendy miraba preocupada a la nombrada por lo callada que estaba la no era normal que no estuviese reprendiera a los muchachos o a Happy, ni siquiera había puesto mucha atención a la conversión que tenían ase un momento

- No pasa nada Wendy, no te preocupes –Charle le sonrió falsamente, pero en verdad algo la inquietaba ase semanas, una premonición que había tenido pero no ninguno de sus amigos, compañeros del Gremio, no entendía aun porque había pasado esto, se levando de donde estaba sentada y se excusó que iría con los otros Exceel

Charlee no podía sacar esas raras imágenes de su cabeza, por más que intentara no podía, su poder de Premonición era de mucha ayuda, pero como contarles a los de su gremio que estaban luchando siendo apoyados por los chicos de Sabertooth intentando proteger a 4 Magas muy conocidas, Lucy, Levy, Juvia y un albina si mal no recordaba su nombre era Yukino la chica de Sahbertoth pero lo que más le causaba conmoción era que ambas chicas sujetaban a una chica misteriosa, no era de su gremio y tampoco la habia visto con los chicos de Sabertooth.

Muchas dudas surgieron en su cabeza, con quien eran que luchaban los chicos, Natsu y Sting habían unido sus fuerzas luchando enfrente de las chicas, Gajeel y Rogue se encontraban a su derecha, a su izquierda Erza y Jellal y detrás de ellas se encontraba Gray y Mirajane. Todos estaban cubiertos por unas cuantas heridas, se les veían agotados.

- Solo espero que no sea una premonición y que solo sea un simple sueño –suspiraba intranquila viendo a lo lejos como Lucy y Levy charlaban emocionadas, como Mirajane sonreía a todos sirviéndoles algo de beber y como ya unos aburridos chicos comenzaban a jugar un juego de cartas, continúo su camino hacia sus dos compañeros Exceel

- Hola Charle –Saludo Lily viendo como la nombrada se acercaba a ellos

- Charle –Happy se acercaba feliz a ella intentándole dar un pescado con un enorme moño rojo logrando que esta solo suspirara

- No Happy –suspiro ignorando al Neko azul

- Se te ve cansada, ¿pasa algo malo? –Lily vio como la Neko se veía cansada y tensa a lo que esta negó

- Solo no dormí bien –dijo Charle tomando el jugo que le ofrecía Lily

- Oye Happy –Natsu llego a un lado del nombrado arrastrando a Lucy con el- hay que ir de misión

- Aye –Happy acepto feliz

- Nada de Aye –chillo la rubia intentándose zafar de su compañero peli-rosa

En ese mismo instante, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando ver varias figuras de personas. El shock en los miembros del gremio fue masivo. Nadie respondía su vista estaba clavada en cinco jóvenes que venían acompañados con su Maestro, eran ni más ni menos que la elite de Sabertooth. Pero más su asombro y angustia de que se trataran ellos fue de la forma en la que venían, se les veía heridos y cubiertos de vendas al igual que ambos Exceel, nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que una maga lo hizo.

- ¿Maestro que paso? –pregunto Mirajane preocupada al ver en las condiciones que se encontraban los de Sabertooth

- Y-yukino –Lucy no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella, al ver mejor a la joven albina noto que llevaba menos vendajes que el resto del grupo

- Lucy-sama es bueno verla –susurro Yukino aunque su voz mostrara tristeza

- Hijos míos –el Maestro continuo caminando seguidos de los de Sabertooth dejando confundida a Lucy- tengo que darles una importante noticia –ocasionando que todos lo miraran intranquilo y que se acercaran un poco

- ¿Qué sucede viejo? –pregunto Natsu acercándose a la barra donde su Maestro ya se encontraba y vio como Sting y Rogue miraban el suelo llenos de vendajes ¿Qué rayos les había pasado?

- Sé que esto los sorprenderá pero hoy nuestros queridos amigos de Sabertooth, serán nuestros invitados –ante las palabras del Maestro más de uno enancho los ojos y se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos- silencio –grito Makarov viendo satisfecho que todos cumplieron su orden- les explicare el porqué, hace unas semanas su Gremio fue atacado por un gremio oscuro –nadie hablaba y se sentía una gran tensión en el ambiente- quedando completamente destruido, por suerte no hubo muertos… Pero si muchos heridos –suspiro tristemente al recordar cuando acudieron al gremio para ver cómo estaban ahí encontrándose con algunos intentaban ayudar a otros- ellos no tienen a donde ir y les invite a ellos siete que vinieran con nosotros, así que, que dicen muchachos –al anciano dejo de hablar nadie decía nada todo era un simple silencia hasta que el peli-rosa se paró enfrente del rubio de Sabertooth

- Hey… Sting –la voz del Dragón de fuego lo obligo a mirarlo, los demás imitaron al rubio todos en dirección a ellos dos, se veía serio, era de esperarse que no le gustaba a ningún miembro de Fairy Tail la idea de que convivieran en el mismo gremio, vio como una gran sonrisa se cruzaba en su rostro sorprendiendo a los miembros del gremio- Fairy Tail… siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para nuestros amigos –dijo colocando una mano en su hombro

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó departe de todo el gremio y todos se acercaron a los miembros de los Tigres, palabras de aliento no se hicieron esperar. Los siete miembros de Sabertooth sonrieron un poco, estaban agradecidos que Fairy Tail fuera capaz de aceptarlos cuando más los necesitan, eran un gran gremio, amable y puro.

- ¡Yosh! Así que hay nuevos enemigos, estoy encendido –Todos vieron como Natsu juntaba sus puños nudillos con nudillos completamente cubiertos de llamas- les patearemos el culo por haber lastimado a nuestros amigos

- Ya estaba cansado de solo pelear contigo cabeza de fósforo –Gajeel se le unió fue raro ver como Natsu no respondía al casi insulto del Dragón de Hierro

- esos tipos no saben lo que se esperan –el ultimo que se les unió fue Gray

Todos veían divertidos, como esos tres ya estaban planeando enfrentarse con el gremio oscuro que ataco a los de Sabertooth, pero tenían razón no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados si ellos buscaban pelea, ellos las darían no permitirían que vuelvan a hacerle daño a alguien más. Pero los que quedaron sorprendidos aún más eran los de Sabertooth, ¿Acaso esos tres ya estaban planeando un enfrentamiento?, ¿Acaso era por lo que esos magos le hicieron a los Magos de Sabertooth y a ellos?

- ¿Ara? Natsu primero no crees que primero deberíamos de iniciar –la dulce y traviesa de la Strauss mayor llamo la atención de todos especialmente la del Dragón, ¿Empezar qué? Después volvió a ver a los de Sabertooth

- Oh, ya casi se me olvida –rio subiéndose a la barra- chicos hay que darle la bienvenida como solo Fairy Tail lo sabe hacer –grito el Dragón y todos lo apoyaron

- Que empiece –ante el grito de Natsu la fiesta comenzó y vieron como este se arrojaba de la barra tirando al Mago de hielo y Dragón de hierro haciéndoles una plancha, comenzando a discutir formando una pequeña batalla

- C-chicos –Yukino ya sabía lo que eran capaz de hacer ellos pero aun así seguía sorprendiéndose por la calidez de ese confortable gremio

- Ya no deben de preocuparse, aquí siempre serán bienvenidos –Mira se acercó a Yukino junto con Juvia, Lucy, Wendy y Levy

- Gracias Lucy-sama –agradeció Yukino con una sonrisa y soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas como aquella vez que lloro en el palacio

Toda la velada se continuó disfrutando, las chicas estaban conversando animadamente y veían como Mirajane cantaba en el escenario más de un chico del gremio suspiraba por la hermosa maga, aun lado de ella de pronto apareció Gajeel con un esmoquin, sacando a la maga del escenario, los chicos comenzaron a abuchear y las chicas rápidamente se tapaban lo oídos, eso sorprendió a los de Sabertooth pero después se dieron cuenta por qué de su acción, Gajeel había comenzado a cantar una canción, recordándoles a su compañero God Slayer, que por sorpresa ya no estaba con ellos.

Todos vieron como este lo sacaba del escenario y sacaba un micrófono de quien sabe dónde y comenzaba a cantar. Gajeel al ser sacado del escenario callo encima de Natsu y Gray, provocando que estos comenzaran a discutir otra vez, Gajeel al escuchar a Orga que comenzó a cantar rápidamente tomo a Natsu y Gray de la cabeza y se los arrojaba en el mero rostro. Así fue como Fairy Tail había comenzado nuevamente una batalla en la que Orga participaba, silla, barriles, tarros, magias y personas salían volando, vieron como Elfman gritaba de cómo ser hombre aventando sin darse cuenta a una Maga del gremio por los aires.

- Elfam, tonto grandulón –Evergreen grito furiosa

- No te preocupes Ever, atrapar a su mujer es ser de hombres –el grandulón corrió para atraparla, lo que logro pero esta rápidamente comenzaba a abofetearlo con su abanico gritándole lo tonto que era

- ¿N-no sería mejor pararlos? –pregunto Rufus sorprendido por la reacción tan agresiva, la mayoría de los varones estaban en un enfrentamiento barriendo con la mitad del gremio

- ¿Eh? –las chicas que se encontraban con ellos sentados en la mesa voltearon a ver a los chicos viendo como Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y ahora Orga atacaba a los miembros dejándolos inconscientes así quedando los cuatro comenzando una lucha entre ellos

- Erza es la que detiene el alboroto –comento Lucy

- Pero ahora salió de misión y regresara en tres días –le siguió Levy

- ¿Erza-san salió de misión? –pregunto Sting buscando a la nombrada al parecer el chico no se había dado cuenta de la falta de la presencia de la Titania

- Eres un despistado Sting –le reprocho Rogue al ver lo tonto que era su "Maestro" causando un gruñido de este

- Rogue-sama, Sting-sama no pelen por favor –pidió Yukino viendo como Sting jalaba de una mejilla al Dragón de Sombras y este ponía su mano en la cara del Dragón Blanco empujándolo para que lo dejase en paz

- Por cierto, aun no entiendo porque los atacaron –todos voltearon a ver al escuchar la voz de Natsu, a más de uno le rodo una gota detrás de la nuca, veían como el mago era sujetado por Laxus al igual que al alquimista de hielo, ambos con la nariz chorreante de sangre y con un gran chichón en la cabeza

- Es mejor que ustedes no empiecen… Si es que no quieren terminar como estos dos –fue la clara advertencia de Laxus y dejaba caer en la banca a ambos magos y se marchaba

- ¿Esta vez que hicieron? –pregunto Lucy en un suspiro

- Estos idiotas lo estuvieron golpearon en la cabeza con sus técnicas –Gajeel acababa de tomar asiento aun lado de ellos, que igual tenía un chichón y con el venia Orga que tomaba lugar con sus compañeros

- No me extraña –Lucy volvía a suspirar por los tontos que eran, sabían muy bien el temperamento que tenía el Dragón del rayo

- Para que le buscan, si esta tarde ya había parado su pelea y vuelven a lo mismo –suspiro Levy viendo de reojo a Gajeel que solo bufaba

- Bueno ya, ahora lo que quiero saber es quienes son esos tipos que los atacaron, para irles a patear el culo –cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Natsu nadie podía ase que cambiara de opinión hasta que recibió un manotazo de parte de la rubia

- Natsu esas cosas no se preguntan –el regaño de Lucy no se hizo esperar sabía que debía ser doloroso para ellos contarles lo que paso

- N-no se preocupe Lucy –Yukino vio como Sting tomaba valor para contarles lo sucedido

- Creo que es hora de que ustedes lo sepan –suspiro el rubio- pues verán

_Todos estaban tranquilamente en el gremio, Rogue y Yukino me estaban ayudando con un papeleo en la oficina. Todo transcurría normal… Pero se comenzaron a escuchar un gran alboroto, Orga y Rufus vinieron a avisarnos que nos estaban atacando, salimos corriendo y nos separamos para poder ayudar a nuestros compañeros. No supimos ni cómo ni a qué hora esos magos nos rodearon. No logramos verle la cara pero si la marca de su gremio que trataba de una Cruz con una serpiente enrollada atacando _–a medida que Sting contaba la historia más de uno se sorprendió y a otros les hervía la sangre del enojo- _ni siquiera pudimos hacer un movimiento nada no nos dio tiempo de responder los golpes y si lo hacíamos nuestra magia no solo hubiese lastimado a esos magos también a nuestros magos que se encontraban lastimados y que ya no se podían mover ni para evitar algún ataque fallido que evitaran esos magos, lo único que pudimos hacer fue proteger a Yukino para que no saliera herida_

_De la nada escuchamos otra voz se notaba molesta solo gritaba y después vimos una luz brillante que nos segó y nos inmovilizo. Lo último que pudimos ver y escuchar fue como se marchaban esas personas –la furia se notaba en la voz del chico- nuestra mirada se perdió en la oscuridad y caímos inocentes. Cuando habíamos despertado vimos que_ _estábamos fuera del gremio, como nuestros amigos estaban heridos al igual que nosotros._

_- Fue ahí cuando vimos nuestro gremio destruido no supimos que era lo que realmente buscaban o si realmente nos vinieron a atacar lo que dudo ya que no volvieron, nos quedamos tres días intentando buscar nuestras pertenencias que se habían salvado ante tal batalla _–Sting había suspirado era realmente frustrante pero no podían atacar, no podía poner en riesgo a los demás que ya se encontraban heridos, ya no podía continuar, sus lágrimas le impedían seguir viendo al frente

- Después del que el consejo se comunicara con nosotros que un Maestro de un gremio se había enterado lo que nos pasó y que nos quería ayudar dándonos una invitación a su gremio y que nos ayudarían a reconstruir el nuestro nuevamente –Rogue continúo al ver que Sting ya no podía hablar- fue ahí cuando su maestro llego y nos propuso a nosotros que podíamos ir a su gremio

- Al principio dudamos porque temíamos a como ustedes reaccionarían –susurro Yukino apenada

- Tienen a un maestro muy bondadoso –Rufus alago a Makarov

- Bueno, bueno –Natsu interrumpió todo y colocando una mano en el hombro de Sting este volteo a verlo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ustedes están aquí con nosotros y nosotros no les daremos la espalda a un amigo cuando más lo necesitan –le dijo con s u gran sonrisa, cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzó a sonreírles y las chicas abrazaban a Yukino que había comenzado a llorar de alegría

- Gracias –fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sting con una sonrisa

Las lágrimas que derramaron ya no eran amargas y de tristeza, ahora esas lágrimas se habían convertido en una de esperanza y felicidad, todo el mundo continuo con la fiesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mi señor, no hemos podido encontrar a la joven –un hombre grande y musculoso se había acercado a un hombre que estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono enorme

- Que desperdicio –hablo una mujer peli-rosa de figura hermosa y llamativa de tez blanca como la de erza, traía puesto un kimono chino rojo, arriba de esta traía una bata de laboratorio, llevaba puesto unas gafas pero sin opacar esos hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre, su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo levantándose del haciendo que estaba aún lado del que parecía que era su líder y abofeteando al gran hombre los demás que se encontraban solo rieron al ver al hombre caer de forma brusca

- Ese tipo no sirve para nada nee~ Kyo-sama –hablo divertida una niña de la misma edad que Wendy, tenía el cabello rubio y de tez como la de la antes nombrada, sus ojos eran de un color rojo su largo cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas adornadas por unas cintas parecida como las que traía Wendy en el Daimatou Enbu solo que de color negro, llevaba un vestido de manga larga rojo con negro estilo victoriano

- No sirve para nada –la gruesa voz del hombre preocupo al mensajero

- Eso significa que me lo puedo quedar –la primera mujer había hablado viendo al hombre

- Charlotte-san usted se quedó con el de la última vez, esta vez me toca a mí –mujer y niña se debatieron en un gran duelo de miradas los otros cuatro que los acompañaban solo veían la discusión

- Kyoraku-sama usted decida –el hombre solo suspiro viendo como la mujer y la niña peleaban

- Elizabeth –fue lo único que dijo el hombre para levantarse y caminar asía la puerta provocando que la nombrada sonriera por su victoria- Tsubaki, Tsume vallan a hablar con los idiotas que comenzaron el alboroto y denle a entender que solo tienen que colocar los papeles de la recompensa, Yuuki acompáñalos

- Sera divertido acompañar a los mellizos –el rubio de ojos azules solo sonrió. El silencio se hiso presente, sol o hasta que vieron a su líder salir

- Escuchaste Tsume, el rubito quiere divertirse –hablo un chico de cabellera plateada, ojos violetas y blanca, llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga con una corbata roja y un saco negro, pantalón negro y zapatos marrones

- Si lo escuche Tsuba, Yuuki-chan quiere ver como se hacen los trabajos de verdad –la peliblanca sonrió sínicamente al rubio, la chica tenia cabello largo y ondulado al final de las puntas llevaba un una camisa sin mangas con una corbata roja, llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con el borde rojo, calcetines negros largos y unas botas hasta la rodilla blancas, al ser mellizos tenían el mismo color de cabello, ojos y tez

- No me llames así –gruño el hombre de cabello rubio de tez clara llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado y unas botas militares color chocolate con detalles blanco enfrente, un saco militar blanco con detalles en dorado en los botones, mangas y pecho, con el cuello acomodado en dos triángulos rojos hacia abajo con el borde en dorado y otros detalles del mismo color

- Oh se enojó el loco –rieron ambos mellizos para dirigirse hacia la puerta no sin antes voltearse un poco y dirigirse ante la chica de gafas- Charlote-san… que pena que no tendrás un juguete –una sonrisa burlona para después abandonar el lugar

- Esos mocosos –gruño Charlotte pero escucho la risa de Elizabeth y Yuuki

- Solo esta vez estoy de acuerdo con esos mocosos –Yuuki rio sádicamente viendo como la furia de la chica se hacía notoria- bye bye científica chiflada, Muñeca de aparador y marionetista –marchándose en dirección de los mellizos

- Como se atreve, el loco es el –bufo Charlotte acomodándose las gafas- un día de estos lo utilizare a él como conejillo de indias

- Mientras tú sigues con tu raro monologo yo, SI, disfrutare "jugando" –la voz de burla departe de Elizabeth se hizo notar y al tronar los dedos hizo que una especie de humo apareciera

- Elizabeth-hime ¿necesita de algo? –pregunto un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y mirada carmesí, llevaba un esmoquin negro y guantes blanco

- Así es, Kyo-sama me regalo un juguete –dijo Elizabeth divertida por la mirada que tenía aquel hombre

- Muy bien Hime, me encargare de llevarlo a su sala de juegos –aquel hombre trono sus dedos asiendo aparecer una enredadera de rosas envolviendo al sujeto y asiéndolo chillar de dolor por al contacto de las espinas encajándose en su piel

- Música para mis oídos –Rio la rubia al ver como su mayordomo desaparecía dejando una especie de humo- bueno Charlotte-san y Subaru-san me tengo que marchar –la joven se despidió de la pelirosa y del pelinegro dejándolos por fin solos

- No puedo creer que esa mocosa sea la favorita de Kyoraku-sama –la furia se notaba en los ojos de la chica

- Deberías dejar de competir con ella, después de todo eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros, ella solo es el segundo puesto –el pelinegro de tez clara se quitó la máscara dorada dejando ver sus ojos azules y su apuesto rostro, el chico llevaba un esmoquin negro con el saco desabotonado, dejando ver su blanca camisa y corbata negra, llevaba unos guantes de cuero marrones, zapatos color marrón, llevaba un cinturón grueso con una gran hebilla con una cadena colgando de un extremo del cinturón del costado derecho y del otro extremo unos centímetro más atrás

- Pero es su favorita aun así como la es una mocosa la tiene bien consentida –gruño quitándose los lentes

- Ni para que molestarte, recuerda que alguien más está por encima de Elizabeth-chan… –suspiro el joven al ser cortado por el grito de su compañera

- Ni menciones a esa mocosa, aun no puedo entender porque Kyoraku-sama se obsesiono con esa mocosa –la voz de Charlotte era asida y venenosa

- No deberías de enojarte, sabes que el Maestro tiene sus razones –comento viendo la luna llena que se asomaba por la gran ventana de la sala

- Yo me encargare de aniquilar a esa mocosa –fue lo último que dijo para salir de esa sala causando un suspiro de parte de su compañero viendo al piso notando los lentes rotos de su compañera

- Todos nosotros buscamos el poder, siempre volviéndonos más fuertes para ser el numero uno… Peleando el puesto que tiene el que está por encima de nosotros y humillando a los que están por debajo… Aun así lo fuerte que todos somos nuestra magia está sucia y por eso el Maestro desea tano esa magia pura, para lograr su plan –el chico indagaba esperanzado que sus palabras llegaran hacia Charlotte a pesar que esta no estaba- sé que tú eres la que más te has esforzado, aprendiendo la misma magia que ella, pero de nada sirvió ya que la tuya está sucia… Llena de odio, desesperación y tristeza –tras esas últimas palabras el chico volvió a colocarse su máscara para después salir por donde anterior mente salieron todos sus "compañeros"


	2. Capítulo 2: Pequeña y ardua competencia

Nota: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2: Pequeña y ardua competencia. ¿El corazón flechado de un nuevo amor?

Dos días había pasado desde que el Maestro había anunciado la llegada de los de Sabertooth, y la llegada de Erza de su misión que completo antes de lo acordado la maga se había llevado una sorpresa de lo sucedido con los miembros de los tigres, para después volver a su postura calmada y tranquila.

En tan solo dos días los tigres habían comprendido carias cosas, primero que en el gremio de Fairy Tail eran normales las batallas en la que la mayor parte del gremio se anotaba, la segunda que después de la llegada de la maga más fuerte del gremio si realmente apreciabas tu vida no debías de meterte con ella o con su pastel de fresa. Ya que vieron como Natsu que corría hacia ella pidiéndole luchar con él, y esta solo viéndolo con una ceja alzada viendo como el Mago se encontraba frente a ella, suspirando por lo exasperante que era y de un solo golpe mandándolo al suelo.

Él no fue el único que salió lastimado por la temible Erza, también vieron como en una pelea Gray había sido lanzado como proyectil por Natsu, sin importarle en qué dirección, provocando que este tirara el pastel de la Titania provocando que los moliera a golpes. Ya ambos magos vendados y llenos de moretones, raspones y chicones, prefirieron calmarse y sentarse en una de las mesas siendo atendidos por Wendy y Lucy que le traía vendajes a la menor.

- No debieron haber hecho enojar a Erza –susupiro Lucy intentando que el Dragón de Fuego se quedara quieto para colocarle las vendas- Natsu quédate quieto

- Con eso será suficiente –sonrió Wendy al terminar con Gray

- Son simplemente unos rasguños no pasa nada –Natsu bufo pero de la nada Lucy lo pellizco provocando que chillara del dolor

- Si solo unos "rasguños" –le reprocho la rubia causando que los demás rieran

- Natsu-san que tal si tenemos una pequeña competencia –Todos volearon a ver a Sting que tenía una enorme sonrisa, que nada le envidiaba a la de Natsu

- Deja tus tonterías de competir por cualquier estupidez –Rogue intentaba de convencer a su amigo pero sabiendo lo caprichoso, egocéntrico y estúpido que era, nada le sacaría esa idea de la cabeza

- No es una estupidez –gruño el mago santo

- Claro que si –y asi ambos magos comenzaron a pelear

- Tienes miedo a perder de nuevo Rogue –la sonrisa burlona del Dragón Blanco hizo molestar a su amigo

- ¿Acaso dejas que el rubio te gane Ryos? –Pregunto Gajeel metiéndose a la conversación

- Gajeel-san no me llame así –fue lo único que pudo contestar el chico

- Era de esperarse si fue aprendiz tuyo –Natsu se mofaba por la mirada que le mandaba Gajeel

- Que dijiste cabeza de fosforo –Gajeel juntaba frente con Natsu provocando que ambos comenzaran a gruñirse

- Lo que escuchaste cerebro de tornillos, es igual de debilucho que tu –Natsu prácticamente echaba fuego por la boca

- Bien si quieres comprobar eso porque no competimos –Gajeel se levantó de su asiento tomando a Levy y a Rogue de sus ropas –Bien yo hare equipo con Rogue la maga de su amiga y Levy –dijo a lo que Levy se quejaba de lo inmaduro que era, Rogue y Yukino solo suspiraban resignados

- Esta bien en mi equipo están Sting y Luce – Ntsu tomando a Lucy que esta se quejaba de que no quería estar involucrada y Stign solo sonreía emocionado ante la solo idea que formaría equipo con el

- Utiliza tu cerebro salamander –le dijo el Redfox viendo solamente a los tres magos que se miraran y los volvieran a mirar a ellos, vieron que el equipo estaba conformado por cuatro personas, Dos Dragón Slayer, dos Exceel, una maga de escritura sólida y una maga estelar y el suyo por dos Dragon Slayer, dos Exceel y una maga estelar

- Nos falta una –Sting era el único que había comprendido ya que Lucy aún no estaba decidida en participar pero estaba segura que su compañero la obligaría, de la nada volvió a ver a Yukino- no es justo porque Yukino tiene que estar ustedes

- Porque si se va contigo con lo torpe que eres algo puede sucederle… y más porque están tú y Natsu en el mismo equipo y causaran cualquier destrozo –al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por Rogue y no solo los equipos competidores, sino también los metiches que estaban de observadores desde un principio

- No es verdad –ambos Dragones Slayer Fuego y Blanco gruñían causando risas de parte de todos por el comportamiento inmaduro de ambos

- Nada Yukino se va con nosotros –Rogue estaba decidido que no dejaría que ella se fuera con esos dos Dragones alocados

- Pero –Sting vio como la maga se disculpaba excusándose que ella cuidaría de Frosh para que no se perdiera, a lo que ya no tenía otro remedio

- Bien salamander a ver que se te ocurre que el tiempo se te acaba y perderán por no tener su equipo conformado –la risa socarrona de Gajeel solo hizo molestar a Natsu, que el solamente se dirigió a una chica y la tomaba de la muñeca, dirigiéndose con ellos

- Pues en ese caso Lisanna vendrá con nosotros –ante las palabras de Natsu, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail pusieron mucha más atención

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, nadie decía nada, solo sostenían la mirada fija en ambos equipos ya conformados, los miembros de Sabertooth estaban confundidos, que era esa extraña sensación que provenían de todos pero habían decidido no decir nada por el momento.

- Ok, slaamander, veremos quién es el que hace más misiones –Gajeel fue el único que se había atrevido a hablar, Levy y cana mantenía la mirada en su amiga, estaban preocupadas por Lucy, ya que no sabían cómo resultaría todo esto

- Bien demostraremos que somos los mejores –fue lo único que dijo Natsu, ambos "lideres" se acercaron al tablón de misiones tomando cada uno cuatro carteles para después dirigirse hacia Mirajane que solo sonreía y apoyaba a ambos equipos era lo único que podía hacer

- Bien salamander, quien acabe con más misiones, rápido y venga a por más será el vencedor –fue la única regla que impuso Gajeel, ambos equipos se fueron pero solo los Dragones Slayer se dieron cuenta que los magos de Fairy Tail comenzaban a murmurar ante su partida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bien equipo no debemos dejar que ellos nos ganen así que debemos de dar lo mejor –fueron las únicas palabras de Natsu para dirigirse a su primera misión, habían decidido repartirse las misiones y dividirse en dos para así poder acabar más rápido, quedando de acuerdo en su punto de reunión para ir por mas misiones

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Muy bien yo y la Enana iremos por estas dos misiones y ustedes irán por las otras –fue lo único que dijo el Dragón Slayer de Hierro para comenzar a caminar sin dejarles que los otros dos Magos hablaran

- Sé que quedaron con la duda de lo que paso hace un momento, solo les puedo decir esto Lisanna siempre ha estado enamorada de Natsu y cuando eran muy jóvenes siempre se la pasaban juntos, pero tras la supuesta muerte, Natsu ya no convivía con ninguna chica hasta que conoció a Lucy, ella se volvió en alguien importante en su vida, creo que se dan una idea de porque todos se quedaron así por ese equipo –les informo Levy para luego apresurarse a seguir a Gajeel y Lily mientras que este le gritaba que la dejaría

Ambos magos se miraron entre sí, ahora comprendían el porqué de la tensión que mostraba el gremio, solo esperaban que no pasase nada malo entre ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos veían como los equipos iban y venían sin parar tomando otras nuevas misiones. Pasaron las horas y veían como el Tablón ya estaba completamente vacío y veían a los grupo habían entrado en una discusión.

- Es obvio que nosotros ganamos –Gajeel y Natsu habían juntado frentes comenzándose a gruñir

- Nosotros ganamos –gruño Natsu empujando con su frente a Gajeel

- Acaso tienes carbón en los oídos, dije que nosotros ganamos –siseo tétricamente Gajeel

- Chicos no pelen –Levy y Lucy intentaban separar a sus respectivos Dragón Slayer

- Porque no solo le preguntan a Mira-nee –todos se voltearon a ver a Lisanna que para sombro de muchos se veía normal, no fruncía el ceño como acostumbraba y se mostraba demasiado tranquila. Todos por reflejo voltearon a ver hacia Mirajane que esta solo sonreía amablemente y se acercaba hacia los chicos con una libreta en mano

- Bueno chicos –comenzó a hablas Mirajane- al parecer el día de hoy ambos equipos han empatado –más de un mago se decepciono al escuchar que habían empatado pero esperaron ver la reacción de tres Dragón Slayer

- Imposible –Gajeel era el primero en reaccionar

- ¿Es mentira? –Natsu vio la libreta que traía Mirajane y estaba en lo cierto ambos equipos contaban con la misma cantidad de misiones los otros 3 Dragones lo imitaron

- No dejaremos que eso pase –hablo esta vez Sting apartando la mirada de la libreta, era de esperarse que no dejarían así las cosas

- Así se habla, no permitiremos algún tipo de empates –Natsu apoyaba lo dicho por Stign

- Por mi está bien, les patearemos el culo –Gajeel le mandaba una mirada penetrante a lo que los otros dos comenzaban a debatirse en un duelo de miradas con el Dragón de Hierro

- Y como se supone que desempataremos si ya no hay misiones –Rogue fue la voz de la razón a lo que la maga estelar y la maga de escritura solida le daban la razón

- Eso es obvio –comenzó a hablar Natsu

- Lo único es que tenemos que esperar hasta mañana –le secundo Gajeel

- O hasta que haiga más misiones –esta vez fue Sting mientras los otros dos asentían

Era de esperarse que esos tres no permitirían que las cosas se quedaran así, ninguno se daría por vencido. Y estaba claro que ninguno estaba de acuerdo en perder, claro los únicos con esa idea eran Natsu, Sting y Gajeel, provocando que Rogue, Lucy y Levy solo suspiraran rendidos era obvio que no podrían parar o hacer cambiar de opinión a sus compañeros y amigos.

La semana transcurrió igual, los magos iban y venían, no paraban un solo segundo, los comentarios y murmullos de otros magos no se hacían esperar, como los que comentaban que la menor de los Strauss no soportaría estar con el grupo, y otros que tarde y temprano le reclamaría algo a Lucy. Ante las quejas de las magas involucradas y las amenazas de Erza, dejaron que las chicas descansaran un día.

- Es bueno tener un tiempo para nosotras –Lucy suspiro cansada

- Verdad, yo tenía tiempo sin leer algo ya que Gajeel me regañaba y me quitaba el libro –suspiro Levy leyendo con un gran libro

- Al menos ellos se divierten –Yukino miraba como los cuatro Dragones discutían, y más bien era una pelea entre Natsu y Gajeel, mientras Sting alentaba a Natsu al igual que Happy y Lector y por ultimo Rogue que le reprochaba al Dragón Blanco, de no provocar más discusiones

- Juvia piensa que tienen demasiada energía –Juvia tomaba un té con las demás y las magas solo asintieron dándole la razón

- Demasiada energía para mi gusto, hacen más destrozos de los que hacían antes –Erza había llegado a sentarse con las chicas y las saludaba

- Lu-chan… aún tengo duda –Levy veía fijamente a Lucy

- ¿Q-que pasa Levy-chan?-pregunto la rubia nerviosa al tener todas las miradas posadas en ella

Ninguna de las cuatro magas hablaban comprendían de lo que Levy hablaba, solo que no esperaban que se lo preguntase así tan de repente y en el gremio.

- Lisanna ¿No se aportado grosera contigo? –Levy por fin avía hablado, causando que la maga parpadease barias veces, era cierto se había olvidado de que Lisanna los estaba acompañando al principio creía que se seguiría quejando de acompañarlos pero después estaba más a gusto y ¿Feliz?

- No –solo pudo decir la verdad la maga

- ¿Enserio? –pregunto Levy sorprendida

- Si no me ha tratado mal ni me ha dicho nada –Lucy ya estaba más nerviosa y más por la mirada un poco intimidante de Erza

- Lucy, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que ha pasado –Erza se escuchaba seria ya que se preocupaba por la chica, no quería que les ocultase si Lisanna se había portado grosera, aunque sabía que tampoco podía decirle algo a ella pero si lo hablaría con Mirajane para que ella pudiese aconsejar a Lisanna

- Enserio, al principio se molestaba y se quejaba de tener que acompañarnos, pero después de unos días se veía feliz y más por que decidimos en dividirnos para acabar más rápido las misiones –susurro Lucy pensativa- y ella iba con Sting

Las cuatro Magas se quedaron atónicas una idea loca se les cruzaba por la mente, ¿Acaso la maga del Animal Soul se había…? No debía ser broma, o es que acaso había pasado algo que ellas no sabían aun, las magas cuatro se miraron entre sí.

- Eso quiere decir que… -Erza ya no pudo continuar sacando sus propias conclusiones, ya que la misma maga de la que hablaban había llegado hasta donde ellas estaban

- Lucy –Lisanna se acercó hasta la maga estelar bajo la mirada de más de uno del gremio, todos esperaban que ella diera el primer movimiento o que hablase, la tensión se hiso presente y no se perdían ningún movimiento de la joven Strauss vieron como serraba fuerte mente los ojos y como una sonrisa se surcaba en sus labios, extendió su mano hasta la maga que sin comprender lo que aun pasaba

- ¿Eh? –Lucy miro confundida como Lisanna tenía ahora las mejillas sonrojadas y tendía su mano enfrente de ella

- Q-quiero hacer las paces, como si nada hubiese pasado –más de un mago se atragantaba con su comida, otros con su bebida o y otros con su propia saliva, no se esperaban eso ¿Acaso los habían mandado aun otro mundo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?, conmocionando a las magas ¿Lisanna estaría enferma? O algo por el estilo

Todos miraban atentos ninguno despegaba la vista de lo que pasaría, sabían que Lucy con lo noble que era aceptaría, pero por que el cambio repentino de la otra maga. Todos vieron como Lucy sonreía dulcemente y le daba la mano a Lisanna.

- Sin resentimientos –fue lo último que dijo Lisanna para marcharse por donde había venido, ninguna se atrevió a hablar hasta ver a la maga lo más lejos posible

- Entonces estaba en lo cierto –susurro Erza, las magas presentes volteo a verla

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Lucy aun confundida

- No puede ser, acaso ella… –Yukino era la más sorprendida

- Lisanna se ha... –Levy se sonrojaba ante la idea

- Juvia piensa que las chicas también lo comprenden –la maga de agua estaba completamente roja ante su idea las otras magas asintieron Lucy aun no comprendían

- Lisanna se enamoró de Sting/Sting-san/Sting-sama –silencio total, ahora comprendían por qué la chica estaba más tranquila y calmada

- No –dijo Lucy aun sin creerlo

- Si –las magas estaban sonrojadas unas más que otras

- Lu-chan ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de nada? –pregunto Levy

- Pues no aun que creo que… -Lucy dudo al hablar- bueno si se le ve contenta cuando charla con el pero ni idea

-Juvia cree que es algo despistada Lucy-san –las otras magas le dieron la razón

- Tanto tiempo pasar con Natsu ya te está afectando –esta vez fue Erza

- Oigan –la maga se había sentido un poco ofendida pero ahora lo que se preguntaban todas si es Lisanna había comenzado a sentir algo por el rubio

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto con los chicos que aun discutían habían decidido salir del gremio para pasarla un rato entre hombres. Natsu y Gajeel iban discutiendo, Rogue solo veía los alrededores y Sting comía una manzana.

- Oye rubio –Gajeel captó la atención de Sting, este ya habia dejado de discutir con Natsu que le había dado un puñetazo en la cara y como venganza lo mando volando- tengo una pregunta

- ¿Qué sucede Gajeel-san? –pregunto Sting dejando de comer la manzana

- Al menos ten un poco de decencia y acábate lo que tienes en la boca –tras el regaño de Rogue a lo que este le miro un poco mal y tragando lo que tenía en la boca

- Ya, ahora si –Sting dirigió la mirada hacia Rogue abriendo su boca para mostrar que no tenía nada y volteaba nuevamente a Gajeel

- Dime una cosa –Gajeel no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente provocando que el chico comenzara a ponerse nervioso- ¿Qué hay entre tú y la hermana del demonio?

- ¿La hermana del demonio? –pregunto Sting aun sin comprender

- Se refiere a Lisanna-san –Rogue le explicaba a Sting

- ¿Entre Lisanna-san y yo? –el trio de chicos veía como Sting aún no comprendía del todo- pues por el momento solo somos compañeros de equipo con Natsu-san y Lucy-san, claro hasta que se acabe la competencia

- ¿Solo compañeros? –Pregunto Gajeel viendo como Sting asentía- si es así te recomiendo que se lo des a entender

- No se tarden abuelitas –el grito de Natsu llamo su atención él ya estaba más adelante gracias a que Gajeel lo había mandado a volar, provocando que los demás solo lo vieran con gotas de sudor por lo rápido que se había recuperado

- No es justo Natsu-san –grito Sting viendo que este habia comenzado a correr, mientras que este lo seguía

- Ese idiota –suspiraba Rogue y de reojo vio a Gajeel- él no tiene ninguna intención con ella si es lo que quiere saber Gajeel-san

- Ya lose pero… Aun así no queremos que haiga problemas –suspiro resignado

- Sting es algo torpe, ególatra, inmaduro y caprichoso, pero si realmente le interesara Lisanna-san ya hubiese actuado o echo algo, el solo la ve como una simple compañera de misiones por lo del concurso –comento Rogue

- ¿Y cómo sabes cuando Sting le interesa una chica? –pregunto curioso

- Pues jamás ha pasado eso pero intentaría siempre cuidarla y pasar tiempo con ella, pelearía por ella si realmente llama su atención de él sabe cómo somos nosotros los Dragón Slayer, siempre actuamos sigilosos y sin que se den cuenta, y muchas veces lo que sentimos y demostramos puede que parezca una simple amistad, como comenzó con Lucy-san y Natsu-san –Rogue veía como ambos alocados Dragón Slayer del enfrente corrían por ver quién era el primero en llegar- pero para que él llegue a encontrar a alguien, esa chica debe de ser muy especial y lo haría en el primer momento sin darse cuenta

- Ya veo, supongo que como es igual de cabeza hueca que Natsu, aria lo mismo que él desde un principio –confirmo Gajeel a lo que Rogue asentía

- Así es si a Sting realmente le llegara a interesar Lisanna-san lo que no pasa, ya nos hubiésemos enterado –Rogue no dejaba de ver a su estúpido amigo corriendo y riendo

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Valla Lisanna se te ve muy contenta –Kinana veía como la chica lavaba los trastes mientras tatareaba una canción- supongo que algo bueno paso

- Así es Kinana –Lisanna suspiraba feliz- de tan solo recordarlo –susurro sonrojándose un poco, llamando la atención de la peli-morada

Flashback

_Ya había pasado tres días desde que la supuesta competencia había comenzado, Lisanna se encontraba caminando detrás de Sting que este iba emocionado por el camino de un bosque se suponía que debían de llegar al centro donde se encontraba un gran lago, la misión era sencilla solo era buscar un objeto extraviado. La chica suspiro por décima vez, porque ella tenía que ir con aquel chico y no con Natsu, sin darse cuenta el chico la había envestido._

_Sin darse cuenta un grupo de magos los habían rodeado y atacado al parecer era ladrones ya que traían unos costales, sin mucho problema el chico los venció fácilmente pero volteo furioso hacia la chica._

_- ¡Estás loca!, ¡Que te pasa! –Grito Sting furioso- hace un momento te está hablando y solo te quedaste hay parada si no me hubiese movido rápido tal vez te podrían haber matado con ese ataque_

_- L-lo siento –se disculpó la chica para seguir de largo tras un suspiro Sting se dispuso a alcanzarla tomándola por los hombros para que lo viera, viendo como la joven soltaba un par de lagrimas_

_Sting sudo frio, el chico sabía que si los demás se enteraban que había echo llorar a la chica, seguro que Erza acabaría con su vida y no solo ella también estaba la Hermana Demonio de la chica que no dudaba que no fuera capaz de molerlo a golpes, sabía muy bien que esas dos eran de temer._

_- Lo siento por gritarte y decirte loca–se disculpó pero vio que la chica negaba- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ya que pensaba que era por lo dicho_

_- N-nada –Lisanna no quería decir nada intentando seguir caminando_

_- No estoy seguro que pase "Nada" –Sting veía como la chica intentaba evadirlo, hasta que logro que hablara_

_- Por un chico –dijo por fin Lisanna_

_- ¿Por un chico? –pregunto sin comprender la chica solo asentía- ¿Te hizo algo malo? –Pregunto pero ella negó- ¿Te engaño? –negativa por parte de la chica- ¿Te gusta? –bingo la chica había asentido- ¿Y porque no selo dices?_

_- Lo que pasa es que él ya tiene a alguien más y solo me ve con una amiga–sollozo la joven tapándose la cara pero sintió la mano del chico sobre su cabeza haciendo que esta lo mirara en la cara_

_- Bueno… Mira yo no soy un experto en esto y creo que soy el menos indicado... Pero… Tal vez no era tu momento, no deberías dejarte vencer por algo así –comenzó a decir el Mago Santo- todas las de tu gremio han demostrado ser muy fuerte y tú también. Tal vez sin que te des cuenta conocerás a alguien más, alguien que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos, alguien con el que puedas convivir en las buenas y en las malas –las palabras de Sting habían logrado que la chica dejase de llorar- tal vez no hoy. Tal vez no mañana, pero si algún día. Solo debes esperar, nadie elige cuando enamorarse o cuando no. Si ese chico eligió a alguien más como compañera y si ella lo correspondió fue por algo, no fue simple coincidencia –acariciando un poco su cabeza- así que límpiate esas lágrimas y no muestres debilidad ante nadie. Ningún hombre merece que derrames lágrimas por él. Si quieres llorar hazlo de felicidad, sé que no es malo llorar de tristeza. Pero dime una cosa a pesar que no te eligió ese chico, crees que a él le gustaría verte llorar así–la chica negó- vez él te quiere pero a su manera, tal vez no como tu quisiera pero eres especial para el si te ve como una amiga, hermana o una simple compañera_

_- G-gracias –susurro la chica secándose las lagrimas_

_- Bien ¿Qué te parece si acabamos la misión para regresar al gremio? –pregunto el chico a lo que ella asentía_

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisanna continuaba atendiendo a los magos con una bandeja, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro la cual ningún mago negaba de serlo. A pesar que la chica ya tenía rato que había hablado con Lucy y haberse metido a la cocina, a nadie aún se le iba la curiosidad, todos se preguntaban que pudo haber pasado.

Las chicas habían decidido irse a una mesa lo más posible alejada para poder hablar tranquilamente, a pesar de la distancia no podían hablar tan fuerte y solo se susurraban entre ellas.

- ¿Si creen que sea por él? –pregunto Lucy viendo como Lisanna no dejaba de sonreír

- Supongo, además ellos van juntos en sus misiones ¿No? –Levy estaba igual que la rubia

- Juvia cree que si ya que no la ha visto cercas de otro chico, juvia la ha visto que a veces se acerca a hablar con el cuándo está en la barra –Juvia estaba igual que sus compañeras solo que estaba un poco sonrojada

- Tu que dices Yukino –Erza se dirigía a la albina que parpadea varias veces

- Pues Sting-sama está igual que siempre –la Maga estelar intentaba hacer memoria de algún cambio de comportamiento de su Maestro

- a Juvia le preocupa algo –hablo la maga elemental todas voltearon a verla Erza entendió su mirada

- Juvia tiene razón… -suspiro Erza preocupada ahora las miradas eran para ella a lo que decidió aclarar de lo que hablaban- si estamos en lo correcto de que a Lisanna le guste Sting… Puede que este no le corresponda –las magas bajaron la mirada era cierto no querían ver a la chica trise y desbastada al no ser correspondida

- Dime Yukino, ¿Cómo es Sting con la chica que le interesa? –Lucy pregunto a la albina a lo que las demás le pusieron atención

- Bueno Sting-sama es algo despistado y lento –comenzó a hablar del rubio, a las magas les había corrido una gota detrás de la nuca recordándoles a Natsu esos dos eran idénticos tontos, despistados, lentos, algo ególatras, caprichosos e inmaduros, pero de mente inocente, amables, cariñosos y muy justicieros ya que Sting había mostrado su verdadero ser- puede que no sea capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de una chica por el pero…

- ¿Qué pasa Yukino? –pregunto Levy

- Pues lo que verán, es que jamás ha pasado eso pero tal vez intentaría siempre cuidarla y pasar tiempo con ella, pelearía por ella si realmente llama su atención de él –Yukino veía a lo lejos a Lisanna se veía seria pero triste a la vez- pero para que él llegue a encontrar a alguien, esa chica debe de ser muy especial y lo haría en el primer momento sin darse cuenta

- Pero crees que Lisana… ¿Qué Lisanna le llegue a interesar? –Erza miraba a la albina preocupada ella había negado las posibilidades

- Para Sting es de un cuestión de un día o de dos de convivencia, para que el sienta realmente que le interesa alguna chica –comento Yukino- además si realmente le interesara Lisanna-sama, nosotros de Sabertooth ya nos hubiésemos dado cuenta por su comportamiento

- Ya veo, entonces solo queda en sus manos de que el cambie de opinión –Erza comprendía ellas no podían hacer nada pero ella tal vez si

- Si Lisanna-sama le gusta Sting-sama y lo intenta hay unas posibilidades de un diez por ciento –Yukino sabia como era el chico- y si se da cuenta que ella siente algo por él y el no por ella, el intentara hablar con ella explicándole que él no puede corresponderle

- ¿Tan pocas probabilidades? –pregunto Lucy preocupada al ver que Yukino solo asentía

- Juvia piensa que los Dragón Slayer son raros –suspiro la maga elemental

- Bueno hemos convivido con Natsu y Gajeel, pero aun no comprendemos muchas costumbres de ellos –Erza suspiro con pesadez

- Muy buenas noches –saludo Wendy acercándose a la mesa de las chicas con charle en sus brazos

- Buenas noches –saludo la Neko viendo como las chicas se veían sospechosas

- Que bueno que llegaste –las chicas habían tomado a Wendy y la habían sentado en la banca

- Wendy llegas en el mejor momento –Lucy tenía la mirada fija en la niña

- Queremos que nos aclares algo –Erza se oía seria asustando a la Dragona provocando que comenzara a temblar

- Y-yo… Y-yo –todas vieron como la Dragona comenzaba a tartamudear

- La están asustando –les reprocho Charle

- Gomene Wendy-sama… Lo que pasa es que tenemos una pequeña duda de los Dragón Slayer –Yukino hablo dulcemente a la niña logrando que se tranquilizara

Wendy y Charle escucharon a las magas, viendo un poco apenada a la Lisanna, aún no se sabía si lo que habían concluido era cierto o no, pero preferían saber si tenían alguna posibilidad de ayudarla después de todo era su Nakama.

- ¿Quieres saber si un dragón Slayer puede cambiar de opinión de su pareja? –pregunto Wendy vio como todas asentían- bueno de chicos puede que sí, pero de grande no lo creo –eso desalentó a las chicas- lo que pasa es que un Dragón Slayer al buscar una posible pareja él no se basa en lo físico, sino en la esencia, uno que otro Dragón Slayer puede ser cariñoso con muchos como son el caso de Natsu-san y Sting-san y otros cautelosos como lo son Laxus-san, Gajeel-san y Rogue-san

- ¿Entonces aun que Lisanna se esfuerce no podrá hacerlo de cambiar? –Lucy preguntaba preocupada por la albina Wendy negaba seriamente lo que sorprendió a las chicas

- No es bueno hacerlo de cambiar, si Sting solo la ve como compañera o amiga, no la podrá ver de otra forma. Él se dará cuenta con el primer cruce de miradas, allí es cuando el estará completamente seguro –Wendy suspiro- si Sting-san no ha mostrado algún comportamiento de sentir algo por Lisanna-san toda esta semana, no podrá sentir nada por el resto de su vida

- Los Dragones son especiales, ellos no están con una chica y luego con otra. Lo que ellos buscan es una pareja estable –Charle comentaba a las demás magas sorprendiéndolas- alguien que se quedara a su lado por el resto de su vida. Alguien a quien proteger y cuidar.

- Como saben los Dragones son muy celosos con sus ya escogidas parejas, no le gusta que nadie las toque. Tal vez haiga una pequeña posibilidad de que cambie pero son muy pocas las probabilidades… Pero puede empeorar las cosas, si ella insiste solo lograra que él se aleje más de ella –fue lo último que Wendy les explico

- Juvia ahora entiende porque Gajeel san se alejó de una excompañera de Phantom Lord –susurro pensativa causándole algo de celos a Levy- ella le insistía tanto que solo logro que le gritara que se alejara de el

- Los Dragones son muy problemáticos –Erza suspiraba rendida- a ver supongamos que si Sting estuviese interesado de ella

- Se mostraría celoso con tan solo que la miraran. A pesar que persona sea demasiado tonto o inocente, es un dragón, y aun dragón no le gusta que toquen lo que les pertenece –Wendy les explicaba a las chicas el extraño comportamiento de los chicos

- Eso quiere decir que… como eres Dragona no te gusta que toquen lo tuyo –una mirada picara de parte de Levy había echo sonrojar como un semáforo a la chica provocando que comenzara a tartamudear causando risa entre las chicas y un gran sonrojo departe de erza

- Y-yo bueno... No... E-es que –la pobre niña ya no sabía que decir

- Dinos quien es el chico que ha atrapado tu corazoncito –esta vez fue Lucy, era tierno ver a Wendy avergonzada y tratándoles de explicar cosas inentendibles

- Juvia cree saber quién es… –susurro la maga elemental sonrojada- Juvia los ha visto mucho tiempo juntos

- Romeo –Erza se le adelanto provocando que la niña se sonrojara más casi se podría decir que echaba humo de la cabeza, sus orejas estaban rojas al igual que toda su cara

- E-es que… -Wendy ya no sabía dónde meterse, estaba demasiado avergonzada y sonrojada, pero era cierto lo que decían últimamente pequeña niña pasaba mucho tiempo con el chico

- Ya déjenla de avergonzar –Charle suspiraba al ver a su pobre compañera causando un poco de gracia en las otras chicas

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Que rayos es este lugar? –Gajeel aún no entendían que hacia allí

- El secreto –dijo Natsu sonriendo ampliamente

Los otros dos Dragones admiraron paisaje del lugar se trataba de una pequeña laguna con árboles frondosos a su alrededor, pequeños arbustos llenos de diferentes flores y el pasto tan verde.

- Y porque mierdas nos interesaría esto –Gajeel había bufado detallando el lugar

- Pobre Levy lo que le espera –Natsu se mofo de Gajeel al ver que lo comenzaba a taladrar con su mirada

- Solo habla –gruño Gajeel por la burla del peli-rosa

- No lose me parece que es un lugar muy tranquilo –el trio de Dragones veía como Natsu se acercaba a la laguna y se sentaba sobre el césped- ustedes son mis amigos, se han convertido como mis hermanos.

- De que mierda hablas –Gajeel seguía detrás de el

- No sé, a veces pienso que tal vez si no fuéramos Dragones incluso siendo Magos. Tal vez nunca hubiésemos conocido

- Acaso tanto fuego te chamuscó el cerebro –Gajeel se había acercado a él y le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza- somos Dragones y nos conocimos por algo, ahora no pienses en eso además… Creo que a la enana si le gustara este lugar –ambos rieron por el comentario del Dragón de Hierro- ¿Qué? ¿Esperan una invitación? –el dragón se había dirigido a los otros dos chicos estos solo se miraron y encogiéndose decidieron tomar haciendo con los otros dos chicos

- Bien, a pesar de lo que pase, no nos dejaremos de hablar –susurro solo audible para los otros tres

- Gejeeh, crees que pasaría algo así, sabemos que las chicas son muy unidas… Pero nosotros también –Gajeel sonreía al horizonte viendo como el sol se ocultaba

- Les agradecemos todo –Sting por fin había hablado

- Gracias a ustedes logramos comprender lo importante que son los amigos –continuo Roge

- No, ustedes ya lo sabían solo necesitaban un empujón para que sus huecas cabezas reaccionaran –Natsu mostraba su gran sonrisa

- Creo que solo tú y el Dragón blanco son los de la cabeza hueca –Gajeel reía socarronamente al ver como ambos dragones comenzaban a reclamarle y Rogue solo negaba resignado

- Bueno ya, solo me queda por decir una cosa más –Natsu intentaba estar serio a lo que los otros chicos los miraran curiosos- Sting… Espero y que logres encontrar a alguien pronto, eres el único que no ha decidido a su pareja

- ¿Cómo? –el rubio se había sonrojado un poco, era cierto Natsu, Gajeel e inclusive Rogue, ya habían escogido a su futura pareja, era el único que aún no, vio la mirada de superior de Rogue, una sínica de Gajeel y una burlona de Natsu

- Al parecer el "gran" Sting Eucliffe, no es tan "grande" –Rogue no podía pasar la oportunidad para burlarse de su compañero

- Vaya rubiecito, al final resulto que ahora eres el último en algo –Gajeel no podía dejar de reírse por los gestos del Eucliffe

- Cállense –Sting estaba avergonzado era cierto, ahora que ponía atención ellos ya tenían a sus futuras parejas y e era el único sin ella

- Jajaja ok, no te enojes ya verás que pronto encontraras a la chica ideal –Rogue intentaba que su compañero dejase sus berrinches de niño pequeño

- Ya verás que si, además será la mejor –Sitng no podía más que sacar a flote lo caprichoso e inmaduro todos los demás solo rieron

- Solo no te tardes –fueron las últimas palabras de Gajeel y Natsu

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Próximamente:**

**Capítulo 3: La apuesta. Aquel que camina entre las sombras.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La apuesta

Nota: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3: La apuesta. Aquel que camina entre las sombras.

- ¿Una apuesta? –pregunto Natsu viendo a Gajeel frente de él

No hace mucho el y Happy acababan de llegar al gremio para poder continuar con la pequeña competencia que había comenzado hace semana y media, primero quería comer algo tranquilamente después disponerse a ir por mas misiones con sus compañeros de equipo. Pero alguien lo había cortado su paso y ahora Gajeel estaba frente de él, proponiéndole lo ahora una puesta de último momento.

Ningún mago apartaba la vista de esos dos, esperaban ansiosos lo que planeaban, ellos dos siempre los sorprendían con algo.

- Así es, una apuesta –Gajeel miraba como Natsu lo pensaba

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? –pregunto al fin el Dragón de Fuego

- Sera muy simple, el equipo perdedor tendrá que ser de sirvientes del ganador –Gajeel rio socarronamente recordando el trato que habían tenido con el Maestro el día en el que participaron en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

- Mmm, me parece bien –rio Natsu manteniendo el enfrentamiento de miradas con el Dragón de Hierro

- ¡Natsu estás loco! –Lucy estaba lamentándose por la acordado de ambos magos no deseaba ser la sirvienta de alguno, o más bien no deseaba ser la sirvienta de Gajeel

- Tranquila nosotros ganaremos –Natsu le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza a la maga

- En ese caso, seremos de mediador –Mirajane se había acercado a los magos junto con Erza, era obvio que nadie se opondrían a aquellas dos magas

- Hemos tenido algunas ideas, como este es el último día de su competencia –les informo Erza ambos equipos asintieron no deseaban que se molestasen al negarse ante ambas magas

- Serán sencillas las reglas, primero a pesar que el mago no regrese pronto hoy, pero que haya tomado su última misión seguirá contando, solo si es que si la termino –comenzó a explicarles Mirajane

- La segunda, solo podrán hacer misiones que estén dentro del gremio y que hayan sido aprobadas por alguna de las dos o el maestro –Erza miraba a cada uno de los chicos de ambos equipos que sonreían y asentían temerosos

- La tercera en caso de que ambos equipos y vuelven a quedar en empate –ambas magas sonrieron con malicia asustando a ambos equipos- ustedes tendrán que ser sirviente de cada uno de los otros del gremio y los otros de Sabertooth, haciéndoles un favor

Todo el gremio se quedó en shock por lo dicho por ambas magas, ningún de los dos equipos se quejaría de lo acordado por ambas. Nadie quería enfrentarse a esa aura peligrosa y mirada aterrorizante. Lo único que pudieron hacer los chicos fue aceptar temerosamente bajo la mirada maliciosa de ambas.

- ¿S-solo es eso? –pregunto Lucy temerosa

- No se preocupen chicas en caso de que pierdan ambos, nosotros nos quedaremos con ustedes -Mirajane animo con una sonrisa traviesa junto a Erza, estar con algunas de las dos era lo que más les preocupaba

- C-cre que eso es lo que más nos preocupa –susurro Lucy solo audible para Levy y Yukina mientras ellas solo sonreían nerviosamente

- Bien si eso es todo –comenzó Natsu

- Hay que continuar donde nos quedamos –Gajeel sonreía socarronamente

- Nosotros seremos los vencedores –ambos chicos gritaron

Después de un par de horas los magos iban y venían, siendo vigilados por las dos Magas más fuertes que estaban cercas de la barra junta las demás chicas. Ya la mayoría de los miembros habían hechos sus apuestas a su equipo o si es que ambos equipos realmente empatarían.

- ¿Quién creen que sean los ganadores? –preguntaba Cana a las Magas de clase S, ambas miraron a la borracha y sonrieron maquiavélicamente eso no significaba nada bueno

- Ninguno –Mirajane sorprendió a las chicas, mientras que esta solo salía con una bandeja para servirles de beber a los demás miembros

- ¿A qué se refiere que ninguno ganara Erza-san? –Wendy había estado prestando atención a su conversación de las magas

- Se refiere que el equipo de Natsu no debe de tardar en llegar –Erza menciono mirando hacia la Tabla de Misiones por un momento y volvía su vista hacia la libreta que traía en las manos

- Ya no hay ninguna –Evergreen se dio cuenta

- Así es y cómo se llevan las cuentas, esta última misión que tomaron ambos equipos era para empatar –Erza mostraba la libreta que tenía ase unos momentos

- Vaya así que ninguno ganara después de todo –Evergreen veía la libreta con interés, entonces en ese momento llego el equipo de Natsu

- Hemos vuelto por otra misión –Natsu informo a punto de ir al Tablón de Misiones

- Que mala suerte –Evergreen captó la atención de los magos llegados

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Sting confundido

- Natsu-san, Sting-san –Wendy no sabía cómo informarles su pesar

- El Tablón de Misiones está vacío –dijo Charle de forma tranquila

- ¿Qué? –Exclamaron ambos Dragones dirigiéndose al Tablón de misiones y efectivamente estaba ya vacío

- P-pero nosotros ganamos ¿no? –ambos exceel se preocupaban por sus respectivos compañeros, Lector intentaba animar a su compañero

- Nuevamente quedaron en empate –todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho por Mirajane

- ¿Qué mala suerte no? –Erza les mostraba la libreta al equipo y efectivamente era cierto lo que decían las magas

- N-no puede ser –se lamentaba Lucy no quería ser la "sirvienta" de nadie pero tampoco quería tratar a alguien como "sirviente"

- E-eso es imposible –Lisanna aún no lo creía solo veía la mirada angelical de su hermana

- Lo siento chicos pero Gajeel y su equipo se llevaron la última misión y fue con esa con la que los empataron –les explico Mirajane

- Te dije que teníamos que apurarnos –Natsu le grito cómicamente a Sting

- Pero si usted quería parar a comer Natsu-san –Sting imitaba a Natsu, ambos magos habían comenzado a discutir por ver quién era el culpable

- Eso significa que cuando lleguen Gajeel y los demás –Lisanna comenzó a hablar nerviosamente

- S-significa que la competencia –Lucy se quedó de piedra

- SE ACABO LA COMPETENCIA –el grito eufórico de ambos Dragones alarmaron a ambas chicas- ¡no puede ser!

- Solo faltan unas horas para que ellos lleguen –comento Erza poniéndolos cada vez más nerviosos

- E-enserio no hay más misiones –Lucy comenzaba a temblar no deseaba quedar en las manos de ninguno del equipo contrario pero tampoco deseaba quedar a manos de ambas magas

- No lo siento chicos –dijo Mirajane caminando nuevamente detrás de la barra

Sin perder de vista a los Magos varones del equipo, vio como ambos comenzaban a preguntar a los demás del gremio de una posible misión que tuviesen pero todos negaban.

La sonrisa traviesa de Mirajane surco sus labios, tenía grandes proyectos con cada uno, y ellos no estaban preparados para lo que viniera, jugaría con los nervios de acero de ambos Dragones y con la mente de las chicas, no quería hacer tanto sufrir a su hermana, así que por su bien era mejor que Erza se encargara de ella. Sting estaba deprimido mientras que su fiel amigo lo intentaba animar.

Derrota total para ambos equipos, sería un milagro que encontraran una misión apenas una hora del regreso del come hierro.

- Sting-kun no te desanimes –Lector ya no sabía que hacer ya había intentado todo, su amigo solo murmuraba que había perdido- S-sting no todo está perdido –susurro dudoso Lector

- Todo está perdido… Si tan solo alguien entrara y nos pidiera que hiciéramos una misión –Sting por reflejo señalo la puerta principal del gremio, lo dicho por él era casi imposible que pasara

Tan pronto como lo pensaron vieron como las puertas se habrían dejado ver a dos personas encapuchadas, todos voltearon e ver extraño al rubio con gotas en la cabeza, el casi había rogado que entrara alguien y así fue pero dudaban que les salvara con alguna mision.

Ambos extraños caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Natsu y quitándose el gorro dejando ver una cabellera peli-rosa y una peli-azul, ambos sonrieron al mago por un momento, pero después sus rostros mostraban seriedad.

- ¿Meredy? –juvia quedo impresionada al ver a la chica a lo que esta le dio una sonrisa rápida para después dirigirse al mago que tenía enfrente

- Natsu-san –comenzó a hablar la peli-rosa al tiempo que buscaba algo en su bolso que traía- Jellal y Yo tenemos algo que pedirle –Meredy había sacado una hoja enrollada con una cinta roja

- ¿Algo que pedirme? –pregunto Natsu confundido veía el cartel que traía la joven en sus manos y vio como le mando una mirada rápida al mayor que tenía aun lado

- Así es Natsu, bueno… Más bien veníamos a proponértelo –Jellal hablaba al momento que tomaba el cartel y lo estiraba a Natsu para que lo aceptase este dudoso lo hizo

Todos los miembros del gremio estaban confundidos y no faltaban los murmullos de lo que estaba pasando, Erza se quedó estática junto a Mirajane ¿es que acaso podría ser?

- Una Misión –pronunciando esas palabras Lucy, Lisanna y Sting se alegraron y enancharon sus sonrisas a la mayoría se le ensombreció la frente, era imposible que a casi último momento les salvaran el pellejo, claro y más porque Sting lo rogaba, comenzando cuchicheos de la "posible nueva habilidad" del rubio

- Eso significa que nosotros ganamos –Lucy estaba más que feliz los ambos que acababan de llegar no entendían de lo que los chicos hablaban, mirándose entre ellos y solo se encogieron de hombros

- Si Sting-kun ganara –festejo Lector

- Aye –Happy apoyo al Exceel por que no perdería su equipo

- Natsu-san debe de tener mucho cuidado –dijo Meredy seriamente

- ¿Y de qué trata la misión? –todos cayeron para atrás al parecen ni siquiera había abierto el cartel que le acaban de dar, Jellal carraspeo para llamar la atención del mago

- Trata de una misión en un Templo –Jellal comenzó a explicarles- deberán de entrar ahí adentro y buscar un libro importante para una persona que vive en el pueblo cercano a este

- Un templo, vaya –susurro Lucy comenzando a leer el cartel- pero no tiene mucha información, solo tiene el nombre de la persona a la que debemos entregarlo

- No hay que preocuparse si llegan a tener una duda podrán hablar con la persona que ha mandado la misión –Meredy le explico

- Bueno… ¡Que estamos esperando! –exclamo Natsu feliz tomando de la mano a Lucy comenzando a correr fuera del gremio seguidos por Lisanna y Sting

- Esperen –la voz de titania los detuvo

- Lo siento chicos pero no creo que cuente esa misión –aclaro Mirajane tratando de mantener su dulce sonrisa

- ¿Porque no? –ambos Dragones se vieron entre si y sonrieron superior mente

- Disculpe Erza-san pero usted dijo que podían ser misiones que estuvieran dentro del gremio –comenzó a decir Sting, todos se sorprendieron al ver que el dragón recordaba las reglas

- Maestro podemos ir –Natsu se le adelanto a ambas magas, todos vieron como el maestro daba su aprobación y continuaba bebiendo y charlando junto a Wakaba y Macao- Y tenemos la aprobación del viejo –Natsu enancho su sonrisa al ver que ambas magas se miraban y suspiraban resignadas, victoria absoluta para el ambos Dragones alocados y destructivos

- Bien que estamos esperando –Esta vez fue Lucy la que animo a su equipo para salir inmediatamente del gremio

- Vaya así que sus resultados no funcionaron –Evergreen se mofaba un poco de Erza pero vio que su mirada se mostraba seria al igual que la de Mirajane- Oye no es para que se molesten

Ambas Magas de clase S se miraron entre sí, no es que estuvieren molestas, pero era mucha casualidad que cuando ellos necesitaban una misión para lograr desempatar, Jellal haya aparecido de la nada con esta misión, pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a ambas chicas, no es que desconfiaran del hombre pero una misión sin mucha información era de sospechar.

Todos vieron como ambas magas se apresuraron hacia la puerta pero fueron detenidos por los dos chicos que habían llegado hace un momento.

- Jellal apártate –la voz de Erza se escuchó atemorizante más de uno tembló de miedo y más de una chica se sorprendió no era normal que Erza le hablase con ese tono al hombre, este solo negó serio no despego un segundo su vista de la de la Maga y no planeaba moverse, sin tardar mucho tiempo la maga ya había invocado su Armadura del Purgatorio y con espada en mano

- Les estamos pidiendo de la manera más amable que se apartan –el dulce temperamento de Mirajane estaba desapareciendo un aura perversa y aterradora cubrió a ambas magas asustando cada vez más a los magos presentes Makarov era el único que veía serio la escena que estaban haciendo esos cuatro

- Disculpe Erza-san, Mirajane-san pero… No podemos permitir que ustedes interfieran –todos se sorprendieron al ver a Meredy sería una aura de batalla salía de ella al igual que Jellal, si ambas magas querían luchar lo harían ellos también

- Meredy –susurro Juvia preocupada no deseaba ver a ninguno de sus amigos y familia peleando entre ellos en eso sintió una mano en su hombro- Gray-sama –susurro la maga sorprendida

- Shh –Gray hizo un sonido y una seña de que guardara silencio, esta solo asintió sonrojada, vio como el mago se preparaba, para detener cualquier batalla posible, al igual que él se encontraba Laxus junto a los a los demás de la Tribu Raijin al igual que Kana, Elfman junto con ambos magos restantes de Sabertooth

Las condiciones ya estaban preocupando a más de un miembro del gremio, el ambiente estaba tenso y aterrador, no es que no desearan ver una pelea de ambas magas o una de los magos recién llegados, pero al parecer la lucha se realizaría de las magas contra la maga y el mago.

- No queremos pelear Erza, pero no podemos dejar que ustedes vayan –Jerall hablaba con voz calmada pero su aura decía otra cosa, si ellas intentaban una cosa ellos debían de detenerlas

- No permitiré que manden a mis Nakamas a una misión que puede ser una trampa o peligrosa –Erza sonó dura ambos magos se miraron por unos segundos y volvieron a su posición normal logrando desaparecer el aura de batalla sorprendiendo a ambas magas

- No deben de preocuparse, no es misión trampa o una misión peligrosa –comenzó a hablar Jellal

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –pregunto Mirajane ya con su Satán Soul, realmente la maga ya daba miedo con apariencia y en el tono de voz, provoco que más de un amago que estaba cercas de estos se alejara

- Es simple –suspiro Meredy no pensaba que tendrían que explicarles todo inmediatamente pero si no lo hacían sin duda una lucha se desataría entre ellos cuatro- sabemos eso porque conocemos a la persona que mando la misión

- ¿La conocen? –pregunto Erza relajándose un poco pero sin bajar la defensiva

- Así es, no pensábamos que tendríamos que explicarles tan pronto pero creo que no hay otra opción… -suspiro el mago guardo un por un momento silencio vio como ambas magas no quitaban la mirada de el

- Entonces que esperas –las paciencia de Mirajane se estaba agotando entonces sintió como unas grandes manos la tomaban por los hombros todos por reflejo voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era ni más ni menos que Laxus era el único mago que se atrevería a contradecir e impedir cualquier cosa a ambas magas

- Es mejor que se relajen –la voz gruesa de Laxus se notaba seria pero sus palabras se dirigían a ambas magas que tenía enfrente, estas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero no tuvieron más otra opción que deshacer sus magias pero no dejaban de mandarle miradas atemorizantes a los otros dos magos

- Creo que es mejor que tomemos asiento así les podemos explicar todo –-Jellal intentaba razonas con ellas por su suerte ambas magas asintieron y se encaminaron hacía la mesa en la que se encontraban los demás

- Juvia cree que esto es malo –susurro la peli-azul viendo como ambas magas se habían colocado en la banca que quedaba frente a la de ellos como habían juntado dos mesas anteriormente la hicieron un poco más grande formando casi un cuadrado mientras que Wendy asentía asustada

Wendy y Juvia sentían tensión en el ambiente, mientras que ambas magas miraban mal al chico este y su compañera, trataban de estar tranquilos, Laxus había tomado asiento aun lado de Mirajane para detener algún ataque que intentara realizar y Gray se encontraba del otro lado de Erza para intentar pararla, siguiendo el cuadrado en la banca de enfrente de ellas se encontraba Cana, Evergreen, Elfman, Bickslow y Freed, y aun lado de ellas estaban Rufus y Orga.

- Hablaras o que –Erza sonaba furiosa viendo fijamente a Jellal este solo suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello

- Esta bien… Nosotros conocemos a la persona que nos ha mandado a traer esta misión –comenzó a explicar Jellal

- ¿Y porque se la dieron a Natsu-kun? –Mirajane se encontraba igual que la otra maga le preocupaba por sus amigos y hermana

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que solo un Dragón Slayer puede realizar esta misión–explico Meredy sorprendiendo a los magos presentes

- ¿Solo un Dragón Slayer? –pregunto Wendy confundida

- Así es por su olfato y gran oído, pueden encontrar el libro –explico Jellal

- ¿Y como saben mucho de la misión? –preguntó Erza

- Es que bueno… De hecho nosotros fuimos los que escribimos el cartel de la misión –dijo Meredy nerviosamente ante la mirada de las chicas

- Ustedes escribieron el cartel –la voz de Erza sonaba calmada y tranquila, bajo la mirada, todos se asustaron por la probable reacción de la maga

- Etto, Erza no cre… –Gray no pudo continuar ya que la maga de cabellera rojiza se había abalanzado contra el chico tomándolo del cuello de su camisa

- Tu –gruño molesta la maga está más que furiosa, el hombre solo se encontraba relajado y tranquilo tenía los ojos cerrados esperando algún golpe o bofetada departe de Erza pero no sucedió nada

- Erza –pronuncio el mago con voz calmada colocando sus manos sobre la de ellas para que lo soltase esta se tranquilizó un poco y lo soltó pero sus ojos reflejaban que querían saber toda la verdad- nosotros escribimos la misión porque esa persona no lo pidió

- Nosotros tenemos años de conocerla y sabemos todo lo que implica la misión en el templo, no es peligrosa pero solo el olfato de un dragón Slayer puede encontrar a la persona que los ayudara –volvió a explicar Meredy

- ¿Eso significa que no es nada de lo que debemos preocuparnos? –pregunto Mirajane que estaba más tranquila

- Así es podemos asegurarles que no hay nada malo en esto –explico Jellal provocando que la Strauss mayor se levantara con una gran y dulce sonrisa

- En ese caso no hay porqué preocuparse –todos miraron con una sonrisa torcida a la maga, tenía una gran facilidad de cambiar su estado de ánimo

- ¿Pero porque no le comentaron nada a Natsu? –pregunto Erza se encontraba aun un poco molesta

- Si le explicábamos a Natsu-san, él no nos hubiese escuchado –la explicación de Meredy fue lógica

- Es verdad, además ninguno los hubiese escuchado estaban más felices porque desempatarían la competencia –comento Gray ganándose la mirada del Fernández y Meredy

- ¿Una competencia? –pregunto Jellal

- Si lo que pasa es que, Sting-kun comenzó retando a Natsu-kun pero Rogue-kun quería hacer que entrara en razón de que era algo tonto, ambos comenzaron a pelear a lo que Stig-kun le dijo que si no quería perder como la última vez –comenzó a explicarles Mirajane

- Gajeel escucho la conversación así que este le pregunto que si era cierto eso que Sting le ganaba, y Natsu al escuchas eso comenzó a molestar a Gajeel que era igual de "debiluchos", Gajeel se molestó comenzaron a pelear y terminaron en una competencia –suspiro Erza recordado todo

- ¿Eso significa que Sting le propuso a Natsu pero después se unió Gajeel? –pregunto Jellal vio como todos asentían

- Se suponía que el flamitas competiría con el Sting, pero de alguna manera "unieron sus fuerzas" y formaron un equipo en el que se vieron involucradas Lucy y Lisanna, y Gajeel se llevó arrastrando a Rogue y Levy, Yukino no tuvo otra opción de seguirlos –acabo de explicar Gray

- Aun que es raro no verte involucrado en esto –Jellal se dirigió a Gray este solo se encogió de hombros

- No quería verme envuelto en problemas con ese trio de Dragones escandalosos –Gray suspiro cansadamente- además si me unía a Natsu, con lo idiota que es siempre termina arruinando todo

- Ya veo –susurro Meredy con muchas gotitas detrás de la nuca- ¿y cómo es que va la competencia?

- Hoy era la última competencia, los equipos iban empatados y como ya no quedaban misiones ambos iban a perder pero ustedes llegaron, para salvarles el trasero –explico Evergreen

- ¿Salvarlos? -pregunto Jellal confundido- a ya veo esta misión que les ofrecimos desempataban con el otro equipo –todos asintieron

- Pero aun así tengo una duda –Erza mantenía la mirada fija en Jellal- ¿Qué clase de Templo es?

- Bueno ese templo se encuentra situado en una isla, casi nadie conoce ese lugar, a pesar que allí hay un pequeño pueblo, muchos lo conocen como el Templo Sagrado del espejismo –

- ¡El Templo sagrado del espejismo! –el grito de sorpresa de Levy llamo la atención de todos

- ¿Qué es eso enana? –pregunto confundido Gajeel, todos los del gremio la miraron curiosos

- El templo sagrado del espejismo o como realmente se hace llamar ¡El Templo dle Futuro! –Levy explicaba

- ¿Un Templo del Futuro? –todos preguntaron conmocionados

- Bueno antiguamente se dice en los libros de leyendas perdidas que el templo estaba hecho un material extraño nunca se supo de qué pero se podía reflejar las personas en estepero este sufrió una gran pérdida y quedo desactivado desde ese entonces y tomo la forma como un templo normal. Muchos arqueólogos han intentado dar con ese lugar pero como no se conoce la localización no han podido dar con el –todos vieron impresionados a la chica a lo que esta se sonrojo un poco por que todas las miradas estaban sobre de ella

- Vaya Levy-san sabe mucho acerca del Templo –Meredy veía sorprendida a la chica

- Bueno, Levy ya les conto una parte. A quellos que tienen malas intenciones puede entrar dentro de el–comento Jellal los demás se sorprendió

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver con que se llame templo del futuro? –pregunto Gajeel

-El Templo sagrado del espejismo, es un templo de 50 metros de altura la cual concite de 11 plataformas y una escalera que recorre desde la base hasta la cima, muchas veces los habitantes de ahí oraban por su futuro y realizaban ofrendas para venerar a los suyos. Pero para lograr poder entrar se necesita la aprobación de los Guardianes del pueblo. Muchos que entraron ahí vieron aquello que no se esperaban, una parte de su futuro, pero no lo que ellos querían observar, si no ven aquello de lo que se sienten confundidos y perdidos emocionalmente. Ellos solo les da un empujón a su futuro –explico Levy de lo que recordaba- Al estar desactivado se ha prohibido su entrada –susurro por ultimo pero todos alcanzaron a escucharla

- Levy está en lo correcto, es un templo muy valioso para los ciudadanos del pueblo, es por eso que unos "científicos" están investigando para regresarlo a la normalidad–explico Jellal todos estaban sorprendidos y sin quitar su mirada de la maga de escritura solida a muchos les rondaba una pregunta

- ¿Tu como sabes eso? –pregunto Gajeel sin despegar la mirada de la peli-azul

- Etto, jeje pues lo leí en un libro –comenzó sacando de la nada un enorme libro y lo colocaba en la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros, mostrándoles los dibujos de cómo era el templo- puede que no sepan cómo era pero pergaminos de como lucia y para qué era llegaron a manos de los que escribieron este libro

- Era de esperarse –bufo Gajeel viendo como la maga admiraba el enorme libro

- Nosotros también tenemos uno –dijo Meredy sonriente pero se veía más pequeño y viejo

- Este no lo dio la persona de la que les estaban hablando –Jellal se dirigía a Erza- este tiene más información del Templo y sus funciones

- Parece más una bitácora –susurro Levy

- De hecho si es una bitácora, fue escrita por la persona que ha estado investigando y nos pidió que nosotros leyéramos algunos datos para investigar –Meredy volvía a guardar el libro

- Y para eso es que necesita el libro –Erza dedujo rápidamente ocasionando que ambos magos sonrieran y asintieran- Pero por que un Dragón Slayer

- Bueno los científicos que nos dieron la bitácora, dice que solo un Mago puede entrar. Nosotros tuvimos la aprobación de un Sabio del templo para poder entrar pero no logramos dar con el libro siempre terminábamos en la entrada –comenzó a explicar Meredy

- El Sabio nos comentó que solo un mago con sentidos más desarrollados y de corazón inocente podía entrar –explico Jellal tranquilamente

- Ahora entendemos porque los mandaste a esa misión Natsu y Sting son muy nombres e inocentes –Mirajane sonrió ella tenía razón pero los demás pensaban que eran inocentes porque eran un par de idiotas de bajo coeficiente intelectual

- ¿Misión? –Gajeel se encontraba confundido y comenzó a buscar por todas partes ahora que lo notaba faltaban los escandalosos del Dragón de Fuego y el rubio

- Jellal les propuso una misión a Natsu y su equipo y ellos aceptaron –explico Gray viendo como todos veían al nombrado

- ¡Oh!... Es verdad, chicos casi lo olvidaba… Ustedes perdieron –Mirajane les dirigió una sonrisa a los chicos a todos les resbalo una gota detrás de la nuca por la una gran tranquilidad de la derrota del equipo

- ¡Imposible! –gruño Gajeel molesto no quería ser el sirviente del cabeza hueca del lanza fuego

- ¡Seremos sus sirvientes! –ambas magas del equipo se conmocionaron y rezaban internamente porque las chicas las eligieran a ellas

- Estamos acabados –suspiro Rogue lamentándose por lo que le haría hacer el idiota de su compañero

- Lastima chicos, pero al menos no empataron –Erza les sonrió maliciosamente causando que los Dragones sudaran frio ante la posibilidad de empatar y que las magas suspiraran aliviadas

- Oh, ¿eso significa que Lu-chan ira al lugar de origen el Templo? –Levy miro al mago de cabellera azul este le sonrió y asintió- mejor me hubiese unido con el equipo de Natsu –se lamentó la maga provocando que el Dragón de Hierro se molestara y maldijera en voz baja

- Nos vamos –le dijo a su compañero Neko

- Bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos a descansar –Lily comenzaba a despedirse de ellos

- ¿No se quedaran a esperar a Natsu-san y a los demás? –pregunto Wendy viendo que el Exceel comenzaba a seguir a su compañero

- No lo creo ya es tarde mejor los esperaremos mañana –les explico Lily y yéndose por donde se había ido su compañero

- Oigan espere. Disculpen yo también me marcho –Levy se despidió de los demás intentando dándole alcance a ambos

- Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun se fue molesto –Juvia veía preocupada a su amigo

- No te preocupes –dijo Gray poniendo su mano en el hombro- solo debe estar celoso por lo que dijo Levy

- U-usted cree Gray-sama –Juvia veía a su Gray-sama con los ojos en forma de corazones- Juvia cree que nosotros también deberíamos de irnos –la maga se pegó más al mago de hielo provocándole un gran sonrojo

- De que demonios hablas, no te hacer que tanto –el lado Tsundere de Gray salió a flote

- Pero Gray-sama así solo podemos sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos –Juvia se acercó al mago con intenciones de abrazarlo pero este la esquivo

- Esta loca –chillo Gray intentando escapar de la maga elemental

- Pero Gray sama, Juvia sabe que son el uno para el otro –la maga no dejaba de seguir al mago que huía de sus abrazos

- No Juvia para por favor –el mago se lamentaba mentalmente que la maga podía convertirse en agua ya que así lo alcanzaba más rápido

- Gray-sama tengamos 30 hijos, juvia solo es para Gray-sama –la chica estaba eufórica y en su imaginación sobre cazarse con gray y tener muchos hijos

- Deja de decir eso –el mago ya estaba más que abochornado por las palabras de la maga elemental mientras los demás solo reían por lo que decía la maga

- Creo que ya habían tardado –Kana bebía un barril sin perder de vista como el mago intentaba huir de todo lo que se decían

- Tú también –suspiro Erza viendo la como la maga la ignoraba y seguía bebiendo- Porciento… Disculpa por tratarte así –Erza se dirigió a Jellal estaba completamente roja y avergonzada pero no podía evitarlo no le había agradado nada la idea de que exponer a sus Nakamas

- No te preocupes te entiendo –Jellal sonrió dulcemente a la mago provocando que esta se sonrojase mucho mas

- Ara, Ara, yo también quiero disculparme por cómo tratarlos –Dirigiéndose a Meredy y a Jellal- si me disculpan tengo que ayudar a Kinana

Los magos vieron como Mirajane se marchaba hasta la barra y comenzaba a servir algunas bebidas y sonreirá como ella solo podía hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces se quedaran aquí por un tiempo? –pregunto Erza al fin

- Por el momento si, queremos esperar para ver como regresaran Natsu y los demás de la misión –Jellal sonreía a la maga

- O ya veo –sonrió la maga, para ser sincera le era muy difícil hablar con el después de lo que sucedió hace un momento- M-me gustaría saber un poco más acerca de la misión –ambos magos se miraron entre si algo dudosos pero después sonrieron

- Solo porque es usted Erza, le contaremos todo pero omitiremos unas cosas, no queremos estropear algunas sorpresas –sonrió Meredy guiñándole un ojo

- Creo que deberíamos hablar en otra parte –propuso Jellal viendo que el gremio seguía muy lleno

- Que tal si vamos a caminar mientras tanto podemos charlar –propuso Erza ambos magos aceptaron y el trio salió del gremio bajo la mirada de algunos

- Crees que les ira bien –Rogue seguía un poco dudoso de lo que trataba la misión, pero sabían que podían confiar en el después de todo era como un miembro más de fairy tail, claro sin serlo

- Son fuertes seguro y les ira bien –Yukino lo trataba de animar

- Fro piensa lo mismo –el neko miro a Rogue con una gran sonrisa y este e respondió con una pequeña pero después suspiro

- Sabes que puede ser despistado, a veces estúpido, alocado, hasta el punto de no medir las consecuencias y ahora peor al estar con Natsu –suspiro Rogue pasándose su mano por sus cabellos

- Bueno tal vez sí, pero últimamente está un poco calmado –Yukino se ganó la mirada de sus compañeros era cierto lo que decía

- Eso es cierto ha estado muy calmado –Rufus susurraba pensativo

- Debe de ser por la competencia –Orga concluyo ya que su mente ahora estaba en ganar la dichosa competencia

- Si debe de ser eso –Rogue suspiraba, desde su lugar podía ver como los demás miembros de Fairy Tail festejaban como de costumbre, pero su mente no se encontraba intranquila, sus sentidos le avisaban que pasaría algo pasaría no sabía si bueno a malo, pero presentía que a su amigo le pasaría algo… Por algo eran los Dragones Gemelos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Próximamente:**

**Capítulo 4**: La Misión del Templo sagrado del espejismo. En búsqueda del Shaman.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Jbadillodavila**, por seguir la historia desde el principio y por comentar los capítulos.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Misión del Templo

Nota: Todos los personajes del manga/anime Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo realizo esto con un fin de diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo anterior**

_- Crees que les ira bien –Rogue seguía un poco dudoso de lo que trataba la misión, pero sabían que podían confiar en el después de todo era como un miembro más de fairy tail, claro sin serlo_

_- Son fuertes seguro y les ira bien –Yukino lo trataba de animar_

_- Fro piensa lo mismo –el neko miro a Rogue con una gran sonrisa y este e respondió con una pequeña pero después suspiro_

_- Sabes que puede ser despistado, a veces estúpido, alocado, hasta el punto de no medir las consecuencias y ahora peor al estar con Natsu –suspiro Rogue pasándose su mano por sus cabellos_

_- Bueno tal vez sí, pero últimamente está un poco calmado –Yukino se ganó la mirada de sus compañeros era cierto lo que decía_

_- Eso es cierto ha estado muy calmado –Rufus susurraba pensativo_

_- Debe de ser por la competencia –Orga concluyo ya que su mente ahora estaba en ganar la dichosa competencia_

_- Si debe de ser eso –Rogue suspiraba, desde su lugar podía ver como los demás miembros de Fairy Tail festejaban como de costumbre, pero su mente no se encontraba intranquila, sus sentidos le avisaban que pasaría algo pasaría no sabía si bueno a malo, pero presentía que a su amigo le pasaría algo… Por algo eran los Dragones Gemelos_

**Capítulo 4: La Misión del Templo sagrado del espejismo. En búsqueda del Shaman.**

- Hace calor –se quejó Lisanna recargada en el borde del barco, viendo como el agua del mar se movían- ¿Seguros que están bien? –pregunto volteando a un lado a ver como ambos dragones estaban mareados, tenían la mitad del rostro azul

- E-estamos bien –susurro Sting maread y desorientado intentando no vomitar

- Sting-kun resiste –Lector intentaba animar a su amigo mareado, todo lo contrario a Happy no perdió la oportunidad de mofarse del pobre Natsu… ¡Que hermosa amistad!

- N-no p-pasa… n-nada –Natsu se encontraba en la misma forma que el rubio, a la chica solo le rodo una gota detrás de la nuca y decidió ir con Lucy para darle privacidad a esos dos

- Que mal que Wendy no podía venir –suspiro Lucy una vez que Lisanna se encontraba aun lado de ella viendo a lo lejos a los chicos

- ¡Oh! Natsu ahí va lo que comiste –Happy se tapaba la boca con fingido asombro

- E-ese Gato –Lucy asqueada intentando mantener su mente en otro lado y con la frente ensombrecida y decidía voltear a otro lado por su bien

- ¿Porque Wendy? –pregunto Lisanna mirando a Lucy

- Para que utilizara Troia, para que esos dos no les afectara su "enfermedad" –Lucy señalo a los chicos y enfatizo la última palabra

- O ya veo –Lisanna miro curiosos a los chicos- pero aun no entiendo por qué solo a ellos les afecta a Wendy no le afecta nada… Bueno solo cuando va en auto con Erza, con ella todos les da esa enfermedad

- Oye Lisanna –Lucy había llamado su atención- Tengo una pregunta

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Lisanna mirando como la rubia miraba analíticamente

- ¿Te gusta Sting? –Lucy pregunto en susurro para no ser escuchada por ambos dragones, agradecía que ahora estaban tan concentrados en no devolver todo lo que habían comido como para escucharlas

- ¿Eh? Lisanna había quedado estática ante la pregunta de Lucy, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse y aquello resonaba dentro de su cabeza, la rubia al ver la reacción de la albina sonrió un poco las sospechas de las demás chicas y las suyas eran ciertas, pero ahora lo difícil sería que el chico pudiese enamorarse de ella

- Estoy en lo cierto verdad –susurro Lucy viendo como Lisanna ya no sabía dónde meterse hasta que no tubo de otra y asintió apenada- ¿Y leas dicho? –vio como Lisanna negaba- ¿Por qué? –pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño

- No quiero que las cosas cambien, que tal si el no siente lo mismo –Lisanna susurro bajando la cabeza

- El que no arriesga no gana y no pierde, no pierdas las esperanzas Lisanna, mira vamos a idear un plan, para que lo invites a algún lado después de la misión ¿Vale? –Lucy sonreía dulcemente a la albina no le gustaba ver a sus amigas tristes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación llena de cables por el suelo, con tres varias mesas y estantes llenos de vasos de vidrio con diferentes contenidos y con etiquetas, tubos de ensayo y otras instrumentos de vidrio y punzo cortante. Se encontraban dos chicas una veía con curiosidad todo lo que había en esa habitación, mientras que la segunda revisaba por enésima vez y gruñía palabras incoherentes.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto una niña de unos cuatro y cinco años tomando unos envases de vidrio con un contenido de color verde y rojo y miraba con mucha curiosidad

Tenía el cabello plateado, cortó hasta los hombros y dejaba algunos mechones más cortos sobre su cara, su ojo izquierdo era de color rojizo, mientras en el otro tenía un parche. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de mangas largas de cuello circular y descubierto de la espalda, la parte de la cintura para arriba era de color negro, mientras que la falda era blanca hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras.

- ¡Deja eso enana! –grito alterada una mujer arrebatándole los frascos y colocándolos en su lugar

Tenía el cabello rosa, por debajo de las caderas, con flequillo de lado, llevaba unos pescadores rojos adornados con un cinturón grueso negro, una camisa negra de cierre y llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio, tenía puestas una gafas y por ultimo llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo. Se notaba cansada además que su cabello se encontraba algo desordenado.

- Pero estoy aburrida –susurro por lo bajo

- Momo, porque no vas y cuidas al huevo –le sugirió la muchacha a la niña

- ¡SI! –Momo no espero un segundo y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban

- Esa niña meda dolores de cabeza –suspiro masajeándose las sienes, intentando lograr algo de paz

- Es solo una niña debes de tenerle paciencia –un hombre entro a la sala por donde había salido la niña y veía la chica

Tenía el cabello negro algo alborotado, y profundos ojos dorados, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa de vestir con las mangas remangadas y los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados. (Era algo parecido a la vestimenta del espíritu celestial Leo, el león)

- Bueno tienes razón –suspiro pasando su mano- por cierto Ryosuke… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –la chica mujer miro mal a aquel hombre que al instante le mandaba un giño coqueto lo que provocó que la mujer frunciera más el ceño

- Es muy obvio, Chihiro-san –Ryosuke se había acercado peligrosamente al rostro de la chica- eres tan hermosa

¡ZAS!

- ¡Idiota! –Chihiro veía mal al chico que se encontraba noqueado en el piso, apretaba un puño con rabia a la altura de su cara y salía apresuradamente de ahí encontrándose con momo en el pasillo que cargaba un gran huevo con un dibujo dorado

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Momo que había regresado al escuchar tremendo golpe y veía a Chihiro esta solo movió su mano como si intentara a las moscas y con aire desinteresado

- Nada. Solo el tonto de Ryosuke resbalo y quedo en blanco –Chihiro señalando tras de sí con una expresión tranquila- ven que no tardan en llegar una personas

- ¿Unas personas? –pregunto la niña un poco asustada

- Tranquila, son amigos de Jellal –Chihiro acarició con ternura la cabeza de la pequeña tranquilizándola

- ¿Amigos de Tío Jellal? –Momo miro con ilusión a la chica- ¿Son fuertes?

- No lose, dijo que iba a mandar a unos de un tal Fairy Tail –Chihiro se quedó pensativa- pero supongo que sí, ya que son sus amigos

- ¿Cuándo vendrán? –Momo se apresuraba a seguir a la mujer

- Se supone que hoy llegarian, ya que no es un viaje muy largo, así que vamos al rio allí los esperaremos –Chihiro tomo una maleta que tenía ya preparada

- ¿Y que pasara con Ryo-chan? –Momo paro de repente mirando el pasillo por donde habían salido

- Eeeh… No te preocupes, se las arreglará solo –Chihiro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- ¿te lo vas a llevar?

- Si, no quiero que el dragón salga sin que yo lo vea –los ojos de Momo resplandecieron ante las posibilidades

- No creo que hay haiga un dragón, además no creo que sigan existiendo –Chihiro miro a la pequeña con unas gotitas- bueno salvo acnologia

- pero Tía Tsuki siempre me conto como convivio con uno –Momo veía con ilusión el huevo

- B-bueno a ella la adopto Shapphire –Chihiro susurro pero vio que la chica está más concentrada en ver el huevo- bueno ya es mejor que nos vallamos –dijo tomando un suéter blanco y dándoselo a la chica para que soltara un momento al huevo y se lo pusiera

- Ya estoy lista –Momo se ha brocho el suéter y tomaba una pequeña bolsita acomodándosela y tomaba nuevamente el huevo

- *Creo que no la convenceré de que deje eso, además si lo hago Tsuki querrá vengarse* Bien vamos –suspiro dejando que la niña fuera por delante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grupo de cuatro chicos y dos Exceed se encontraban caminando por las tranquilas calles de la aldea. Los chicos aún se encontraban algo moribundos y eran animados por sus compañeros Exceed, mientras que las chicas no dejaban de pasar su mirada por cada rincón del aldea.

- Valla que hermoso –susurraron ambas chicas del equipo maravilladas por la hermosa tranquilidad del pequeño aldea

- Es muy tranquilo –susurro Lucy

- Es maravilloso –susurro Lisanna a lo que Lucy le daba la razón

- Bien ahora debemos de buscar el Templo –Lucy se acercó a Natsu quitándole cartel de la misión- mmmm, dice que queda fuera del aldea

- Mira aquí abajo hay unas instrucciones –Lisanna veía las pequeñas indicaciones- al llegar enfrente del mapa principal del aldea, que está cerca de la catedral de la aldea, tomar mano izquierda hasta llegar a la fuente central, después tomar mano derecha hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio. Hay les estaremos esperando.

- Eso significa que debemos llegar primero a la catedral –dijo Lucy pensativa

- ¡Y que estamos esperando! –Natsu había tomado a la rubia cargándola como si se tratara de un costal

- ¡Natsu BAJAME! –grito Lucy colérica dándole manotazos al dragón de fuego este solo reía a carcajadas recibiendo los golpes de la rubia sin importarle nada

- Veo que ya se mejoraron –Lisanna miraba la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca

- ¡AYE! –Happy le ventaba su mano contento- ¿Y adonde debemos de ir?

- Tenemos que ir a la catedral Happy-kun –Lector veía incrédulo lo despistado que podía ser el Exceed

- Ahh… ¿Y dónde queda? –Happy pregunto lo obvio ya que la catedral quedaba todo derecho de la calle en la que se encontraban, además de despistado, ciego

- Happy –Lector tomo la cabeza del Neko volteándola al frente y le mostraba no muy a lo lejos la catedral- esa es la catedral

- ¡AYE! –Happy miraba como tonto la catedral provocando que los otros suspiraran

Nadie podía ser tan despistado para no ver a lo lejos esa enorme arquitectura y más por ser un pequeño aldea… Claro la palabra "nadie" podía abarcar a demasiada gente, aun que tiene sus excepciones y en este caso...

- WOW, no la había visto, es más grande que la de Magnolia –Natsu regia riendo y veía a lo lejos, Lucy y Lisanna golpeaban su rostro con la mano, la rubia veía abochornada a su compañero, mientras que Lisanna solo dejaba escuchar una risa nerviosa, ese chico si podía ser un tonto, mientras que Sting y lector veían incrédulo al mago despistado

- Eso significa que… IBAS A CORRER SIN SABER EL RUMBO –Lucy grito histérica y volvía a manotear al peli-rosado

- No seas violenta Luce –Natsu se quejó de la rubia con una gran sonrisa y sin darle importancia el parloteo de esta, según él, y corría en dirección del lugar para poder ir por su misión, seguidos por los demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Chihiro –Momo llamo por enésima vez a la científica

- No sé–respondió con naturalidad como si ya predijera lo que le diría

- Pero estoy aburrida –Momo frunció el ceño abrazando al huevo- tengo hambre

- *Mocosa quejosa* -Chihiro la miro mal por un momento y después dirigió su mirada al frente- y porque no te vas a jug…

- No –exclamo Momo cortándole las palabras a la peli-rosa

- Mocosa quejosa –Chihiro gruño mirándola mal a lo que esta solo le sacaba la lengua, siempre que tenía hambre se ponía de ese genio pero solo con ella- me vengare de tsuki por dejarte conmigo

- tsuki es más buena conmigo, y no una amargada, además de anciana –ahora la que gruño fue Momo

- ¡Q-que dijiste enana! –Chihiro coloco una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y la miraba con una mirada de sepulturero sádico, provocan que la niña se estremeciera- no soy ninguna amargada y mucho menos una anciana –vio como momo estaba a punto de llorar la soltó rápidamente y regreso a su estado normal- puede que tengas hambre pero debes de controlar tu genio, recuerda las "reglas de oro"

- Número cinco: Jamás quejarse de los errores, ya que aprendemos de ellos. Número cuatro: La justicia es la llave de la libertad. Número tres: Jamás demostrar debilidad ante los enemigos. Numero dos: El poder no es lo todo. Número uno y la más importante: Siempre mantener el control y pensar con la mente fría –Momo repasaba las grandes "reglas de oro" que le había impuesto Tsuki

- Muy bien y que has hecho –Chihiro miraba a la chiquilla que hacía un pequeño berrinche

- No estoy obedeciendo la primera –susurro derrotado- p-pero

- Nada de peros, escuchaste –Chihiro miro penetrantemente a la niña esta solo suspiro y asintió

- ¿Q-que? –la mirada de Momo mostro preocupación lo que provoca que Chihiro se pusiera alerta, la pequeña comenzaba a olisquear el aire, olía dos grandes magias acercándose rápidamente a ellas- ¿E-enemigos? –pregunto la joven escondiéndose detrás de Chihiro que optaba una posición de pelea esperando algún ataque, sin embarco quedo anonada ya que vio como un peli-rosa caia rodando quedando enfrente de amas chicas

- Eso te enseñara a no tocar a Lucy –Loke miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Natsu, con Lucy en brazos

- Dejen las idioteces –gruño la Maga estelar sellando la puerta de Loke

- Natsu-san –Sting corrió hasta donde el mago de fuego había caído, vio como quedo en una posición graciosa, con su cara enterrada en el piso y con sus pompas paradas

- C-creo que eso no es lo que nos debería preocupar mas –Lisanna vio preocupada detrás de los chicos, ambos rubios voltearon en dirección en la que se encontraba la peli-rosa de lentes

- ¿Quién? –susurro Sting viendo como la mujer estaba en posición de batalla

- ¿Qué? –Natsu se levantó con ambos puños en el aire provocando que golpeara al rubio, y veía a la mujer frente de él y a la niña que se escondía detrás de ella, con lo que parecía… un… ¿Huevo?

- Natsu tonto –grito Lucy viendo como Sting se sobaba el rostro por el tremendo puñetazo del peli-rosa, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su tonto compañero estaba muy cerca de esa chica desconocida

- Hay que pelear –grito Natsu arrojándose hacia la chica al sentir tremenda aura de batalla, pero esta de un solo golpe lo mando al suelo y ponía uno de sus pies en la cabeza del chico hundiéndolo más en el suelo

Todos quedaron impresionados, de un solo golpe había mandado al suelo al imperativo mago de fuego.

- D-de un solo golpe –Lisanna miro con preocupación al mago

- C-como Erza-san –continuo Sting, todos se estremecieron al ver como la mujer los volteaba a ver con cara sádica, podrían jurar que con solo verla daba más miedo que la misma Erza, en un segundo vieron como hizo más presión en la cabeza al peli-rosa derrumbado provocando que su cabeza se hundiera más en el suelo

- Se puede saber porque están aquí –más que pregunta fue orden la peli-rosa no dejaba que el chico tumbado se levantara y miraba a los otros

- V-venimos por un encargo –comenzó Lisanna temiendo por su vida

- D-de Jellal –continúo Lucy

Silencio total… Todos vieron como las facciones de la mujer se relajaban pero no dejaba de pisotear a su amigo, en eso notaron como una pequeña niña salía curiosa detrás de ella, a pesar que su mirada aun mostraba temor por aquellos desconocidos.

- Oh… Valla perdonen por tratarlos así, pero hoy en día una debe de tener cuidado –Chihiro movió despreocupadamente su mano como si ahuyentara moscas y les regalaba un giño- No sabía que Jellal los había mandado. Mi nombre es Chihiro Ameyami, soy la persona que solicito su ayuda –sonrió todos la miraron con una gran gota de sudor detrás de su nuca, sí que tenía un extraño comportamiento esa chica

- U-un gusto, mi nombre es Lucy y ellos son mis compañeros, Sting, Lisanna y… Natsu –dijo por ultimo señalando al peli-rosa tumbado

- Quítate –gruño Natsu levantándose inmediatamente, al dejar de sentir presión en su cabeza

- Pero que chico más escandaloso –siseo aterradora… ¿Acaso esa chica era bipolar?- Tu enana. ¿Acaso no te presentaras? –la mujer dejo a la vista la pequeña cohibida, todos se impresionaron al ver a la pequeña y más al ver que tenía un Huevo en sus manos

- M-mi n-nombre es M-momoko U-ueda –los nervios de la pequeña la estaban traicionando, Lucy y Natsu, vieron a la niña con melancolía, al ver a la niña les recordó la primera vez que conocieron a Wendy, estaban muy orgullosos de la Dragona ya que había madurado mucho

- Que lindo nombre –Lucy sonrió cariñosamente a la pequeña niña pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que llevaba un parche en su ojo y lo del huevo- dime… ¿Por qué traes el huevo? –pregunto curiosa

- A-ah, es que b-bueno, l-lo que pasa… es q-que no q-quiero, perderme su eclosión –Momo no podía dejar de tartamudear y trabarse un poco

- ¿Pero no crees que es un poco pesado? –Lucy vio como la niña negaba

- U-un poco… Pero quiero ver al dragón salir –sonrió un poco, Natsu, Lucy y Lisanna se impresionaron, recordaban que una vez Natsu pensaba lo mismo, una por que había convivido con él y la otra por que le habían contado

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –pregunto Natsu caminando hasta la niña e hincándose hasta su altura

- N-nadie, pero Tío Jellal, Tía Tsuki y Meredy-nesan m-me contaron como eran antes los dragones, tía Tsuki fue c-criada por uno –Explicó un poco cohibida, pero su mirada mostraba emoción al mirar al huevo, Natsu sonrió enternecido, no quería romperle esa esperanza a la pequeña, después de todo una vez él pensó eso, pero así fue como vio nacer a Happy

- ¿Tío Jellal? –pregunto Lucy confundida

- ¿Jellal tiene hermanas?, ¿Eres su sobrina? –Natsu pregunto impresionado, los otros se golpearon el rostro… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué era tan tonto e inocente?

- Jellal no tiene hermanos, ella solo les llama así –aclaro Chihiro viendo al torpe chico- Creía que Jellal me mandaría a alguien con un coeficiente mucho más alto –Chihiro examino al torpe peli-rosa este solo la miro con cara de no entender el casi insulto

- B-bueno, no es muy listo, pero es el mejor rastreando –Lucy aclaro

- D-dime que amenos eres mucho más listo que este bobo –la expresión de Chihiro mostro ruego lo que causo gracia en ambas magas

- Diríamos que somos más listos que estos dos –Lisanna explico con una sonrisa traviesa viendo como de la nada ahora Natsu y Sting discutían por nada

- Que bien, miren esta tontita los acompañara, así que ya son tres listillas y tres tontos, la balanza esta equilibrada –Chihiro tomo de la cabeza a la niña a lo que esta comenzaba a lloraba e intentaba que la soltara

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que debemos de hacer? –pregunto Natsu a lo lejos, estaba jalando a Sting del cabello al igual que este lo jalaba, ambos miraban a la peli-rosa

- Bien, bien primero necesito que vallan a buscar al shaman para que les de la aprobación de entrada con un ritual que se necesita –susurro audiblemente solo para que ellos la escucharan

- ¿Un... –Natsu miro confundido a la mujer

- Shaman? –Sting le secundo

- ¿Nosotros debemos de buscarlo? –pregunto Lucy

- Así es, nuestra isla está dividida por dos aldeas, el normal al que ustedes llegaron y el que la mayoría conoce y otro en el que siguen viviendo grandes sacerdotisas, shamanes entre otros que estudian, conviven y entrenan para servir a su tierra –explico Chihiro impresionando a ambas chicas

- ¿Por qué nosotros? –bofo Natu aburrido por todo lo que escucho

- Porque los "contrate" –gruño Chihiro ya fastidiada

- Pero tú lo conoces, además conoces esa aldea –Nastu comenzó a ver mal a la mujer- ¿Porque tu no?

- Porque yo estaré muy ocupada –gruño Chihiro, todos los demás veían nerviosos la escena

- ¿No era porque Iwazaru-ojisama te prohibió la entrada? –pregunto Momo inocentemente viendo curiosa a la mujer la cual se ganaba una sonrisa burlona de ambos dragones

- Que te había dicho enana –gruño Chihiro dándole un coscorrón- solo espero que de mayorcita no estés así de tonta

- Hay –se quejó la niña poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza sobándose el chichón mientras que una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba

- Pobre niña –Lector veía con lastima a la pobre desdichada

- Aye –Happy le daba la razón pero en vez de sentir lastima reía burlón

- ¿Alguno tiene algo más que decir?... o quejarse –Chihiro cambio nuevamente su ex represión asustando a los otros

- AYE NO –todos gritaron a coro, Chihiro miro extraño a los chicos y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada

- D-disculpe, ella, s-siempre es así –Momo se inclinaba un poco ante los chicos, todos se congelaron al ver como el zapato de la mujer le daba en la cara a la niña

- Niña quejica –gruño caminando sin regresar por el zapato

- Chihiro –lloro la niña tomando el zapato para meterlo en el bolso, y tomaba fuertemente el huevo para darle alcance, ninguno lo dudo un segundo en seguirlas, si regresaban con la misión fallida, a pesar de que tenían que hacerle caso a la loca, eso significaba derrota

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos personas encapuchadas se encontraban caminando por las calles de una aldea antiguo, las personas que las miraban no apartaban la mirada de aquellas personas, todos los habitantes tenían ropas tradicional de la aldea.

Las mujeres llevaban la falda larga y con la cintura muy alta, como un vestido largo y ceñido, de una pieza, sujeto con dos tirantes anchos, también llevaban una especie de capa corta cubriendo los hombros y unas sandalias de cuero trenzado con pedrería rojiza y celeste. Mientras que los hombres vestían con una simple túnica larga de una pieza con figuras de rombos doradas, celestes, negras y rojizas y llevaban unas sandalias de cuero.

- Esto es aburrido, llevamos casi un mes buscando a esas impuras –gruño una fina voz parándose bruscamente alertando a los ciudadanos

- Deja de llamar la atención, sabes que estamos en la aldea–la segunda voz se escuchó más grave y seca

- Pero aquí no está la mocosa, llevamos semanas aquí y no ha salido, no está aquí –la mujer volteo bruscamente encarando al hombre- además mucho menos ese ridículo templo, todo es un fraude

- No, no está pero no hay que perder la paciencia –la voz del hombre se escuchaba serena y tranquila

- Deja tu estúpido lado serio –gruño ya harta

- Si lo que quieres es irte de aquí, entonces tú serás la que des el informe al jefe –comento el hombre caminando normalmente

- Como sea, con tal de ya no estar aquí –siseo siguiendo al hombre

Ambas figuras se perdieron bajo la vista de todos los habitantes, los cuales continuaron con sus labores cotidianas al ver que aquellas personas se habían marchado, aun así no bajaban la guardia.

Dos de los habitantes se miraron entre si y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente para darle alcance, no podían permitir que algo le pasara a sus compañeros o a su aldea, mucho menos al templo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué nosotros? –pregunto malhumorado el peli-rosa

- M-mi huevo… M-mi huevo –chillaba Momo a un lado del peli-rosa

- Que aburrido –se quejó el rubio aun lado de la mocosa, según él, ambos dragones mostraban fastidio y aburrimiento, el primer porque no quería buscar a un anciano, según el, y el segundo porque ya estaba cansado de escuchar a la niña, mientras Momo seguía lamentándose

- P-porque tuvimos que llegar a esto –Lucy y Lisanna miraban con puntos a sus compañeros

- M-mi huevo –volvió a chillar la niña

- Oye… Te quieres callar –Sting volteo con brusquedad hacia la niña asustándola provocando que corriera detrás de las chicas llorando

- ¡STING! –ambas magas miraron mal al rubio provocando que sudara de frio

- Pobre Momo –Lucy abrazaba a la niña

- Cómo pudiste gritarle –Lisanna miraba con reproche al rubio, este solo evito la mirada de ambas magas y se dirigió hasta la niña

- L-lo siento –dijo Sting avergonzado sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, la niña solo volteo a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos y lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo y avergonzándolo más de lo que estaba

- Cárgame –lloro aferrándose más al dragón blanco

- No –Siting miro nuevamente mal a la niña e intentaba quitársela de encima, pero parecía sanguijuela- Quítate

- Noo –Momo lloro con ms intensidad

- Quítate –Sting ya se estaba desesperando por el agarre de la niña

- Noo –Momo cada vez se aferraba más al chico, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Stign no dejaba de ver mal a la niña pero esta no le dirigía la mirada, sintió un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la pequeña sorprendiéndolo, ¿Acaso estaba llorando realmente?

- Enana –gruño fastidiado, ya dándose por vencido y tomándola por debajo de los hombros para cargarla, esta solo se abrazó a su cuello escondiéndose en el cuello de este aferrándose más

- Sting –Lector miro sorprendido a su amigo, era la primera vez que veía que se preocupara por alguien que apenas conocía

- Oh, valla –ambas magas del equipo vieron sorprendido al chico

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? –Natsu miraba curioso, no entendía nada

- No pensaba que a Sting le gustaban las lolis –el comentario de mal gusto de Happy no se hizo esperar

- A mí no me gustan las chiquillas –gruño el mago santo indignado

- Eso dice otra cosa –Happy continúo con sus comentarios

- Solo es para que deje de chillar como una loca –gruño mirando de reojo a la mocosa, según él, ya se había quedado dormida

- T-tusuki –susurro la niña entre sueños

- *¿Tsuki?, ya hemos escuchado mucho ese nombre quien será* -prenso el rubio viendo analíticamente a la niña

Todos caminaban tranquilamente, las chicas conversaban entre ellas, Lector veía orgulloso a su amigo, sabía muy bien como era su amigo, podía ser orgulloso caprichoso, mimado y un tonto, claro está que él siempre lo apoyaba en todo, pero se sentía feliz que ahora permitiera que otros se acercaban más a él, Happy continuaba con sus comentarios sarcásticos y burlones y Natsu miraba sin mucho interés todo a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya veo así que no supieron quienes eran esas personas –dijo pensativo un hombre mayor

- Así es Iwazaru-sama, disculpe nuestra deficiencia –dijo un hombre joven de cabellera rubia y ojos esmeralda

- No te preocupes Subaru–Iwazaru se levando de su asiento con ayuda de su bastón y camino cercas de a una gran ventana

- Pero lo que buscaban era el templo… ¿C-cree que den con él? –pregunto otro joven de cabellera azul oscuro y ojos celestes

- No, Yusuke, recuerden que el templo está protegido, si sus corazones solo desean el mal, jamás podrán dar con el –informo el anciano- Pero quiero que se le informen a Chihiro de lo sucedido para que este alerta –ordeno

- Si Iwazaru-sama –ambos chicos se retiraron dando una leve inclinación al hombre

- Aun no entiendo porque no le permites la entrada a esa tonta –una hermosa jovencita entro a la habitación inmediatamente después de que ambos jóvenes la abandonaran

Tenía el cabello color violeta hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos turquesas, llevaba un corset negro de corazón de manga a los codos de hombros caídos, una falta larga roja con encaje blanco y unos tacones del mismo color que la falda, llevaba unas pulseras de oro en la muñeca derecha y una de perlas negras en la muñeca izquierda, llevaba un collar sencillo de plata con una piedra celeste.

- Sabes muy bien el por qué –Iwazaru regreso a su lugar detrás del escritorio

- Pero yo estoy aquí –susurro la chica audiblemente para el anciano tomando un libro del estante más cercano que tenía a su lado- además no fue por lo sucedido de…

- Eso es diferente –Iwazaru corto a la chica mientras revisaba unos papeles- ese es otro tema aparte, pero, supongo que viniste por los rumores que escuchaste

- Me conoce muy bien Iwazaru-ojisama, me preocupa, algo me dice que no solo vinieron por el templo –dijo la chica regresando el libro a su lugar para caminar y posarse enfrente del escritorio de aquel anciano

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Iwazaru se fue al grano, sabía que esa chiquilla quería algo

- Usted es el más Sabio y necesito que cancele las tropas que mandara tras de ellos… Además de que no le informen nada a Chihiro –anuncio la chica inclinándose un poco coloco con algo de brusquedad ambas manos encima del escritorio ganándose el ceño fruncido del anciano

- No –Iwazari se voltio para ignorarla

- Sabe que si yo voy y los buscos, no mediré mi fuerza, no quiero que ninguno de ellos salga lastimados –la chica se había erigido y cruzo los brazos con fastidio

- Chihiro puede controlar la situación –Iwazari miro de reojo a la chica

- Pero no podrá proteger a la vez a Momoko –la chica había dado en el blanco, ella sabía que tenía la razón y el también, esa mocosa era muy imprudente y algo tonta, y si se quitaba los brazaletes que ocultaban y sellaban su magia todo sería un desastre, aun no tenía la capacidad para poder controlarlo

- Bien, solo no causes ningún desastre, me escuchaste –Iwazaru volteo para mirar la sonrisa burlona de la chica

- Sabía que diría eso. Bien en ese caso con su permiso Iwazaru-ojisama –sin más la chica salió de la oficina de aquel anciano

- Que fastidio –bufo arrojando los papeles que tenía al escritorio, pero después su mirada seria cambiaba a una sonrisa burlona- veamos cómo manejar esta situación mocosa, pero bueno todos podemos elegir nuestro propio camino, nuestro propio destino, pero muchas veces puede cambiar con solo conocer a una persona –el anciano se levantó nuevamente y se dirigió a la ventana, de ahí vio como la chica caminaba tranquilamente, y comenzaba a olfatear el aire y salir corriendo en una dirección- Sera divertido que tus emociones te traicionen, y más cuando te enteres que ella les agarro cariño a esos magos, dejaras que valla con ellos, bueno solo hay que esperar al destino –dijo riendo sospechosamente- bien, creo que es mejor ir a ver qué es lo que pasara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Aún sigue dormida? –Lisanna se había acercado a Sting

- Si –este susurro para que la niña no se despertara

- ¿No te has cansado? –volvió a preguntar al rubio

- Para nada –volvió a susurrar sin apartar la mirada del sendero por el que caminaban

- Alto –Natsu y Sting se detuvieron de repente, ambos Dragones miraban en todas direcciones, alguien se estaba acercando a una gran velocidad

- Yo me encargo –Natsu se le adelanto a Sting

- Pero Natsu-san, no es justo –Sting miro un poco mal al peli-roza

- Tu cuida a Momo –Natsu prácticamente le ordeno causando que este bufara, el peli-roza miraba en una dirección específicamente, no quitaba para nada su vista

- ¿Q-quien viene? –pregunto Lucy viendo como Natsu se estaba preparando, tenía ambos puños envueltos de fuego

De la nada, vieron como la figura de una hermosa joven peli-violeta, estaba casi enfrente de ellos, la chica desprendía una increíble aura de batalla, al igual que Natsu, ambos se miraban fijamente. Todos se quedaron confundidos, al ver a la chica estática frente a ellos, pero después recordaron lo que Chihiro les había informado antes.

- *Jamás los había visto en ninguna de las aldea… Serán ellos los que están buscando el templo* -la chica desconocida analizaba a cada uno de ellos

- *Tal vez sea uno de los enemigos de los que Chihiro-san nos informó* -pensó Lucy mirando analíticamente a la peli-violeta, llevaba ropas rojas y negras, nada parecido a uno de las tropas, pero aun así se quedó sorprendida la chica era muy bonita y tenía por así decirlo las mismas curvas solo que se veía unos centímetros más bajita que ella, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron esos ojos color turquesa

**Flashback**

_- Ester, es un mapa, de cómo llega no lo pierdan es el único que me queda, además si se encuentran con un o de las tropas de la aldea, será fácil que ustedes los reconozcan tienen de ropa túnicas blancas, para eso necesitaran esto –Chihiro les entregaba el mapa y un cartel con un sello en rojo_

_- ¿Para qué es esto? –pregunto Lucy_

_- Con el sello se darán cuenta que ustedes no vienen para algo malo, además que tiene algo escrito que necesito que le entreguen al vegete –a las chicas les resbalaba una gran gota de sudor al escuchar como la mujer se dirigía al Shaman_

_- Bien entonces, hay que irnos –dijo Lucy volteando un momento en dirección de la puerta_

_- Esperen, deben tener cuidado mucho invasores que quieren utilizar al templo para el mal se encuentran cercas, siempre buscan el templo, pero jamás lo encuentran ya que está protegido –advirtió Chihiro_

_- Oh, hay enemigos –Natsu se encontraba extasiado al escuchar que podía enfrentarse con alguno que otro, claro si se cruzaban con alguno_

_- ¿Pero no que el Templo esta desactivado? –Lisanna miro con duda a la peli-rosa pálida_

_- Es por eso, como ahora esta desactivado, muchos quieren el poder de este, es más fácil de robar cuando no está funcionando con sus defensas completas, además de que si lo activamos ambas aldeas se volverán una como antes –Explico Chihiro guiñándoles un ojo_

_- Crees que ellos podrán –Ryosuke se había acercado a ella por atrás con aire coqueto_

_- Calla –Chihiro sin voltear a mirarlo le propicio un golpe en la cara dejándolo nuevamente noqueado- Entonces cuento con ustedes –dijo sonriendo y tomaba del vestido a Momo quitándole su apreciado huevo- Y también cuídenla –decía aventándosela y cerrando la puerta en sus caras_

_- C-chihiro –Momo se pegó a la puerta y lloraba al momento de hablar, haciendo que no se le entendiera nada_

_- ¡Yosh! Vamos –grito Natsu tomando a la niña como si de un costal se tratara y comenzó a correr_

_- Natsu, espera ni siquiera sabes dónde queda el lugar –Lucy corrió tras del Dragón imperativo junto a sus dos compañeros_

Fin del Flashback

- ¡Yosh! Estoy encendido –Natsu se posó enfrente de la joven, mientras que esta seguía analizándolo pero algo llamo su atención, vio como un rubio tenia a una mocosa cargando, debían de ser ellos, de los que hablaban en la aldea

- No saldrán vivos de aquí –siseo la peli-violeta mirando con seriedad a cada uno de los magos, especialmente con al rubio, su mirada se había vuelto intensa, sus ojos habían cambiado a uno drástico, parecía carecer de emociones

- Veremos quién es el que no sale vivo –Natsu tomo eso como un reto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5: ¿Enemigo o Amigo?, ¿Un nuevo miembro en Fairy Tail?


End file.
